New beginnings
by Sittin'Pretty
Summary: Vivienne Cooper is a gifted young woman trying to escape her past; just looking for a safe, normal life. Pity she chose Bon Temps. SxB, eventual ExOFC or SamxOFC not sure yet .
1. Chapter 1

Vivienne Cooper is a gifted young woman trying to escape her past; just looking for a safe, normal life. Pity she chose Bon Temps. SxB, eventual ExOFC or SamxOFC (not sure yet). K, but will be MA

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fic, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Be gentle xo**

**Set during the first season of True Blood, and I warn you, some situations may change. Hope you don't mind. And sorry to all her fans out there, but Tara doesn't exist in this world.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivienne sat in the cab of her old red pick-up, watching as people drifted in and out the front door of Merlotte's, the only bar in this quiet little hamlet. _'Another town, Viv, another state,_' she chided herself, dragging a hand through her hair with a sigh, _"It's gettin' tired, girl..._' As if sensing her unhappiness, her golden retriever, Ziggy, whined and shifted closer to her master's side. Vivienne grinned, and threw her arm around the golden, scratching the faithful pup behind the ears. "I love you too, Zig," she said out loud, her attention drawn to the door of the bar again as a group of raucous men exited. "I guess I'd better head in and see about a job, huh?"

Turning off the engine, the loss of air-con immediately noticeable in the truck, she leaned across the dog to crack the passenger window before doing the same on her side. She was lucky enough to have scored a parking space in the shade and there was enough of a breeze to keep Ziggy cool on this stifling day. She flipped the visor down, using the mirror to check her appearance, then grabbed her handbag from the floor. After receiving a sloppy kiss-for-luck from the golden, she slammed the door shut and made her way across the parking lot, her sneakers leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

Even in the short walk from her truck to the door, it felt as though the sun was blazing a hole in her back, and it was a welcome relief to step into the dark, cool interior of Merlotte's. Setting her sunglasses on her head, she quickly scanned the mostly-empty tables before making her way to the bar.

"Wont be a sec!' a pretty little blonde called out from her left, her tray loaded with dirty plates, and she bustled around the room, almost colliding with another woman.

"Oh, Sookie! I nearly lost my tray!" she half scolded before making her way to the last full table, her fire-engine-red curls bouncing against her back.

Vivienne grinned at the exchange, giving the small blonde a 'no worries' wave. She turned her attention to the menu in front of her, the small selection not taking long to peruse.

"Sorry about that," the blonde gushed, hurrying behind the counter, "the lunch rush has just ended, and we're short staffed today. What can I getcha?"

"It's no problem," Vivienne replied with a smile, "I was actually wondering if I could talk to the manager? I'm new in town and looking for some work..."

"Oh that'd be Sam... well, he's not the manager, he's the owner, but he's here all the time, so I guess you could say that he kinda manages the place too!" she rambled before smiling ruefully at the bemused expression on Vivienne's face. "I'm sorry. I tend to babble every now and then. I can't help it. I think it's a condition..."

Vivienne couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat. "No, no, it's fine. I like chatty people," she grinned at the blonde relieved expression. "Uh, would Sam be here at the moment? I'd really love to see about a job."

The blonde shook her head, glancing towards a long hallway. "I think he's out back, helpin' unload the deliveries, but he should be done in ten minutes or so, if you wanted to wait..."

"Great," Vivienne replied, "in that case, I think I'll grab some chicken strips and a Coke."

"Sure thing," the blonde grinned, tearing the order from her pad and clipping it to the kitchen hook, before making her way back to the bar. "I'm Sookie, by the way," she continued as she poured the Coke, "Sookie Stackhouse."

"Vivienne Cooper," she replied, holding out her hand (old habits).

A wide smile split Sookie's face as she shook Vivienne's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Vivienne. What area are you from? You sound a little southern, but there's something else, too..."

Vivienne grinned, taking a sip from her drink. "Please, call me Viv... I grew up in Austin, but I've been travelling around for a long time, and I guess I kinda lost some of the twang along the way."

Sookie nodded, leaning against the bar. She figured she had time to talk, as the full table had disappeared, and Arlene was sitting at another table talking to her latest boyfriend. "Well, I think you might be in luck. Sam's been runnin' the bar since the last bartender left, so he might appreciate the extra help. Or, maybe on the floor with us. Have you ever waitressed before?"

"No, but I've worked behind plenty of bars," Vivienne replied. Sookie broke her gaze to bid goodbye to some customers, so she turned her attention to the various funny posters strewn over the walls. She was so engrossed, she missed the intense look of concentration from the blonde, quickly replaced by one of shock.

"Wait, I can't hear you!" Sookie exclaimed, her mouth gaping.

"I didn't say anything..." Vivienne replied absentmindedly, her attention still on the posters.

"...Oh, sorry, I thought you did..." Sookie recovered quickly, as the cook rang the bell.

Vivienne turned back to the blonde with a smile, as she set the plate before her, the aroma of the chicken engulfing her senses. "Mmmmm. Smell's good!" Her smile faltered as she caught the look Sookie was giving her. "What? Do I have something...?" she asked, her hands coming up to touch her face.

"What? Oh no," Sookie seemed to shake herself from her daze, "no, sorry, just a little lost in thought." She smiled, but to Vivienne, her smile seemed a little strained. "Uh... I'll be back in a jiffy!" she said, before practically running down the hall and disappearing from sight.

Vivienne watched the retreating blonde with amusement. "Okaaaay," she murmured with a shake of her head, before diving into the strips.

_****Meanwhile, elsewhere...****_

"Ohmylord, ohmylord, ohmylord, ohmylord," Sookie chanted as she darted down the hallway in search of her boss. She almost collided with him as he stepped out of his office, and he gave a surprised yelp as she shoved him back into the room and slammed the door. "Oh Sam, the most amazing thing just happened!" she exclaimed, bouncing around the room.

"Hold on, Sookie, just calm down a second, would ya? What are you talking about? What's so amazing?" he asked, setting his hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

Sookie grinned, excitement bursting out of every pore. "A girl came in and we got talkin' and she asked about a job..."

"Ok. Girl. Askin' about a job..." he grinned, "what's so amazi-?"

His question was cut off as Sookie slapped her hand over his mouth. "_I can't hear her,_ Sam," she said.

Sam looked confused for a moment, before apprehension dawned. "You can't _hear her_? Like with Bill?" Sookie nodded, beaming from ear to ear. "Well, obviously she's not a vampire, but... how? Think maybe she's a shifter?"

Sookie shook her head, chewing her lip in thought. "Nope. With you I get waves of emotion. With her... nothing. Zilch. Zero. Nada. _It's fantastic_."

"Has this ever happened with a human before, Sook?" Sam asked, receiving a shake of the head in response. "Wow... So you said she's lookin' for work? What kind of work?"

"Bar work," Sookie replied, herding him out the door and down the hall. "I think you should give her a chance. She nice and I've got a good feeling about her."

"Not to mention its silence-city around her for you, huh?" Sam added wryly.

Sookie grinned and pushed past him. "Viv, this here is Sam Merlotte. Sam, Vivienne Cooper."

Vivienne smiled and held out her hand. Sookie turned on her heel and left them, not before giving Sam a pointed look.

"Nice to meet you, Vivienne," he grinned, taking her hand in his. "Sookie tells me you're looking for work. You been behind a bar before?"

"It's Viv," she smiled, "and yes, I have. I've been workin' them since I turned 21. I'm constantly travelling, and it's always something that's in demand..."

Sam nodded, as smile on his face. "Travelling? Bit of a nomad, huh?"

"Just seeing the sights," Vivienne replied with a laugh. "Last stop was De Ridder. before that. Looking to settle in though, I need a holiday from travelling..."

" I hear ya," Sam laughed. He placed both hands on the counter and leaned forward, his eyes scanning the bar. "Well, Viv, I think we oughta give you shot. How does tomorrow sound?"

"You're on," she smiled and they shook on it, eliciting a small squeal from Sookie. "Oh, by the way, would you know of any motels around here that allow pets? I have a dog, but I she's really well trained."

"Well, The Happy Wanderer is the only motel in town," Sam said, scratching his stubbled chin, "but I don't think she allows pets."

"Oh," Vivienne replied as her face dropped.

"I'll tell you what," he grinned with a twinkle in his eye," I normally rent out a cottage and at the moment it's vacant. I don't usually allow big animals, but if your dog's as well trained as you say, then I'll make an exception. You can rent the place on a weekly basis until you get yourself more settled or find you wanna move on. What do you think?"

Vivienne was too astounded to think. Not knowing why, she glanced at Sookie for affirmation, receiving an excited nod in return, before turning back to Sam. "Sounds great! Thank Sam. Really."

"Well, I'm just about to clock off, so I can always lead to you the house, if you like?" Sookie smiled between Vivienne and Sam.

"Would you mind? That'd be a big help..." Vivienne replied, as Sam pulled out a key ring and started flipping through.

Sookie nodded so hard Vivienne thought her head might fall off. "Oh sure! Just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you out front." With another beaming smile, she turned and hurried to finish cleaning her tables.

Vivienne smiled after her, shaking her head at all the enthusiasm. When she turned back to Sam, he was holding a shiny key in her direction. "Again, thank you so much, Sam. For the place and the job... it's more than I'd hoped for, I tell you..."

"Don't mention it," he smiled. "I gotta head out back now, but I'll see you tomorrow, say, around eleven?"

"You got it...boss..." Vivienne laughed, before grabbing her handbag from the stool beside her. She was almost out the door when she heard Sam call out from the bar.

"Welcome to Bon Temps, Miss Cooper."

She walked out with a smile.

.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Vivienne was leaning against the hood of her pick-up, watching Ziggy explore the new smells of Merlotte's parking lot, when Sookie emerged from the front door and hurried in Vivienne's direction. Instantly the golden was on the alert- tail down, ears up and in a flash she had positioned herself between her master and the newcomer. Sookie stopped short, Ziggy's attitude surprising her. She wouldn't have expected such hostile behaviour from such a kind-looking dog.

"Easy, Zig. She's friendly," Vivienne murmured, leaning forward to pat the golden's side. "It's ok Sookie, you can keep walking," she called out, smiling at the blonde, "You'll have to forgive my girl, she's a little wary of strangers..."

"So I see," she replied, that strained smile in place. "Hey there," she continued, dropping to one knee, "What's your name, sweetie?"

At Vivienne's nod, the golden padded to Sookie's outstretched hand and sniffed, introducing herself to this new person. "Sookie, this here is Ziggy; Zig, meet Sookie Stackhouse."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you too!" Sookie giggled as Ziggy planted a sloppy kiss on her chin. "Oh, you are gorgeous, aren't you? How long have you had her?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up.

"About two years," Vivienne replied, dropping down beside Sookie to scratch the golden's belly. "She was just a few months old and had been abandoned, when I found her hiding under my truck at a motel in Indiana. Took her inside to give her some food, and she's been with me ever since. Haven't you girl?" She grinned as Ziggy scrambled to her feet to look at her, eye to eye. "She's super protective of me, and sometimes, I swear she's human. Seems like she knows exactly what you're saying, most of the time..." Vivienne shook her head and rose to her feet.

"I know what you mean," Sookie replied after giving the golden a thoughtful look. "Some animals just have that special somethin', don't they?" Vivienne nodded. "Okay, so I guess we should get goin'! That's my car over there," she pointed to a little yellow thing towards the back of the bar, "I'll lead the way, and I'll make sure I pass through town too, that what you'll be able to find your way to the store later."

Vivienne nodded again, "Thanks so much for your help, Sookie. I really appreciate it."

"Oh," Sookie waved her off. "I overheard you telling Sam that you're looking to settle somewhere, and I just want to you feel welcome here. Bon Temps is a great little town- most of the time- and I think you could be really happy here..."

"Most of the time?" Vivienne asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah...uh... I can fill you in later. Right now, lets get you to your new digs!" And she turned, bouncing her way to her car.

Vivienne shook her head and whistled to Ziggy, who had resumed her exploration. She opened the driver's door, and the golden sprang into the cab, followed by Vivienne. "She sure is friendly, isn't she?" she asked with a chuckle. Ziggy issued a soft whoof in response.

The drive to the cottage didn't take very long, even with the detour through town, and soon Vivienne followed Sookie's car down a long driveway. The driveway led to the most adorable cottage she had ever seen. Apparently, Sam had taken care of it while it had been vacant. It was cream (recently painted, by the look of it), and the shutters were deep green. The wrap-around porch was in excellent repair, was closed in and came complete with a swing seat. The front garden was well-kept and full of roses, pansies and daisies.

It was gorgeous. Vivienne climbed down from the truck, her mouth agape, and Ziggy bounded down after her. "Stay close!" she called as the golden disappeared around the back of the house, before turning her attention back to the cottage. "Wow..." she breathed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sookie asked, chuckling at Vivienne's awed expression.

"I can honestly say that it's the most beautiful place I've ever lived in," she nodded.

Sookie beamed. "And you're in luck too! The last tenants decided to buy new stuff for their new house, so the cottage comes fully furnished! They even left the TV. I mean, it's old, but at least it works..."

"Perfect!" Vivienne exclaimed, following Sookie up the front steps.

The inside was just as charming as the outside. It was old, but clean, and more spacious that it seemed from the outside. The front door opened into the living room, which, as Sookie had said, was furnished with a big comfortable looking sofa and two single chairs. A worn rocking chair sat by an open fireplace at the other end of the room. She followed Sookie in that direction, which lead into a large kitchen. The room was well windowed, and Vivienne could clearly see Ziggy chasing the birds in the backyard. A six-seater table dominated one side of the kitchen, while an island bench dominated the other. All of the appliances were used, but Sookie assured her that they were all in good working order.

The laundry came complete with a washer and dryer (thank god), and sat just off the kitchen, to the left of the back door. A small hallway led back on to the living room, and also to a bedroom, a small bathroom and then the main bedroom. The bedroom furniture was nothing special, but the mattress felt firm enough when Vivienne sat down and she had to fight the urge to sink back into it and drift off.

"You're lucky," Sookie said, smiling down at the dazed expression on Vivienne's face, "You have your own bathroom in here too." She opened a door to her right and Vivienne rose to check it out.

She clapped her hands together and let out a little squeak at the sight that greeted her. She had her own toilet, basin and shower, but what had really gotten her excited was the huge free-standing tub to one side. Vivienne couldn't help herself. She kicked off her sneakers, bounded over to the empty tub and climbed in. "You could fit two more people in here!" she exclaimed, as Sookie laughed as she sat down on the edge of the tub. "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm crazy, but I love baths. And I haven't stayed in a place with a tub in a long time. This is fantastic!"

"I know what you mean," Sookie laughed. "I love them too, but I don't have one at home. Lucky for me my boyfriend, Bill, has an enormous one at his house!"

"Mmmmmm" Vivienne murmured, closing her eyes and leaning back, already imagining the soak she was going to have tonight.

Sookie watched her, dropping her mental barriers again and braced herself for something. Anything. But there was nothing. Just silence. She beamed. "Ok, well, I better get going. I'm sure you have quite a bit to do..."

"Oh," Vivienne smiled up at her, "Did you maybe want to come over for dinner tonight? You can bring your boyfriend along too..." She faltered, as Sookie dropped her eyes. "You don't have to. If you can't make it, that's fine..."

"No, no," Sookie said, breaking from her thoughts, " I'd love to! Bill wont be able to come for dinner, but I'm sure he'd love to come over afterwards..."

"Sure, sure, no problem," Vivienne smiled, climbing out of the tub. She pulled her sneakers back on and followed Sookie down the hall to the kitchen.

"OK, we'll go out through the back," she grinned, "since you haven't seen that yet." She paused with her hand on the doorknob, then turned to face Vivienne, her teeth catching her bottom lip. "Do... uh... would you mind picking up some Tru Blood in your shopping. For... Bill?"

Vivienne was only startled for a second, before she smiled. "Sure, no problem. Which one does he like?"

"...O Negative..." Sookie replied, the shock showing on her face. "You... you understand what I'm tellin' you, right?"

"Yes, Sookie," Vivienne laughed out loud, "I understand that your saying Bill is vampire. Hence, why he can't come to dinner..." She grinned at the dumbfounded expression on the blonde's face, and moved past her to open the back door.

"Oh, nice!" she chuckled, as the back door opened on to a big, covered deck. The previous tenants had even left the outdoor setting and the barbecue. Vivienne loved a good cook-out. "Ziggy!" she called, making her way down the steps. The cottage was surrounded by woods, but the house itself sat in a neat little clearing. There was enough room for a shed, clothesline and plenty of space for the pup to run around.

Ziggy joined them as they rounded the house and made their way to Sookie's car. "Ok, so I'll head back here at, say, six?" Sookie asked, as she opened her door.

"Sounds good," Vivienne replied, scratching the top of Ziggy's head as she sat beside her. "Barbecue be ok?"

Sookie nodded and moved to get in her car, but stopped. "Are you sure it's ok, Viv? About Bill, I mean. A lot of people around here don't understand..."

"It's fine, I promise," she laughed. "Who am I to judge? We all have out little quirks." She received that beaming smile in return.

"Ok then, I'll see you around six, then!" Sookie smiled and climbed into her car, and with a wave she disappeared down the driveway.

"Well, Zig," Vivienne turned around to face the house, "What do you think?"

The golden let out a bark then darted back around the side of the house. Vivienne laughed then ran after her. Yeah, she liked it too...

.


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell me more about the murders. I can't believe I was looking for somewhere quiet to settle down and I end up in murder central!" Vivienne stated with a shake of the head. They were sitting on the deck, watching the last rays of sun as it disappeared behind the trees. Their plates were empty, their bellies full and it was relaxing just sitting there in the twilight, the warm breeze washing over them.

"Well," Sookie began, picking at the Pecan Pie her gran had insisted she bring, "they started a couple of weeks ago. We've never had anything like this in Bon Temps before, and although the victims seem to be fangbangers so far, the town's female population on edge..."

Vivienne frowned, lightly running her fingers up and down her beer bottle. "Aren't you worried, Sookie? You're boyfriend being vampire, and all?"

"I'm no fangbanger," she replied, a little more harshly than she meant to, "I haven't... been... with Bill like that..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything..." Vivienne apologised.

Sookie smiled, feeling bad for snapping, when Vivienne only seemed concerned for her safety. "No, it's ok. _I'm_ sorry. I just get a little defensive about it, y'know? Hardly anyone here approves of my relationship with Bill, and a lot of people seem to think he's actually the one behind the murders."

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Vivienne asked, rubbing her bare foot over Ziggy's exposed belly.

"No," she replied with a shake of the head, "I can't imagine anyone here that would do that sort of thing… It's just so sad, y'know? I didn't really know Maudette that well, but Dawn worked at the bar. We might not have been the best of friends, but she sure didn't deserve what happened to her!"

Vivienne sighed and Ziggy echoed it. "The world can be a pretty horrible place, Sookie. Sometimes bad things just happen to good people. No rhyme, no reason."

Sookie have her a long look. "You seem to know a little somethin' about that, Viv. How come you travel around so much?" she asked as Vivienne disappeared inside to fetch two more beers.

"My parents died when I was nineteen," Vivienne replied, setting the beers down on the table. "I lived with my aunt in Dallas for a few months, but I couldn't stay there any more. It reminded me of my folks too much. It was too…painful… to stay. And going back to Austin was out of the question. So I set off on my own and I've been wandering ever since."

Sookie reached over to grab a beer, then held out a pecan for Ziggy. "How old are you now?"

"Twenty-eight," she replied before taking a long swig of her beer.

"Nine years? You've been travelling around for _nine years_??" Sookie asked with a shake of her head. "Where have you been?"

"Uh," Vivienne's face puckered in thought, " well, I toured around Texas for awhile, and soon I was travelling all around the country. Once I got bored of the States, I made my way to Australia, Africa and some parts of Europe."

Sookie stared at her. And stared some more. And a little more until Vivienne shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "I'm sorry, but... _wow_. I've never been further than Shreveport! What did you do while you were travelling?"

"Odd jobs here and there. Bar work in most places," she replied, stroking the golden head that was now sitting in her lap. "There's always work in bars, no matter where you go. Australia was a hoot! I did a bit of volunteer work in Africa. Talk about an eye opener. You never realise how good you have it, until you meet the people that don't have anything at all."

She stood and stretched her back, and began stacking their dishes to take inside. Stopping at the door, she turned to ask Sookie if she wanted another drink and almost dropped the plates she was holding. There was a man standing at the bottom of the steps. He hadn't been there a second ago.

This must be Bill.

Ziggy was quickly aware of their newcomer and was between he and the girls in a second. Her ears were flat and her hackles were raised, but she was yet to start growling.

"Oh! Bill! I've told you not to do that!" Sookie exclaimed, jumping up from her chair. She began to walk toward screen door, but Ziggy blocked her way. "It's ok, sweetheart, he's not going to hurt us," she crooned, patting the golden's head, but Ziggy refused to move.

"Ziggy, friendly," Vivienne called and Ziggy heeled. She lay to the right of the stairs, still alert, but no longer hostile.

Sookie chuckled, opened the door and flung herself into the arms of the gentleman.

"I am sorry," he smiled up at Vivienne, once Sookie was back on terra firma, "I did not mean to startle you."

"No that's fine," she replied, setting the plates back on the table. "Wont you, please?" she asked, waving him up the stairs.

She knew that you only had to invite a vampire into your home, not your entertaining area, but he was being a gentleman, and she couldn't fault him that.

"Bill, this is Vivienne Cooper; Viv, this here is Bill Compton," Sookie beamed up at the man beside her. "I see you got my note."

"I did," he smiled back down at her, before holding his hand out. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Vivienne."

Vivienne smiled in return, and slipped her hand into his cold one. "Pleasure's mine, Mr. Compton. And please, call me Viv."

"Only if you call me Bill," he replied with a chuckle.

"You got it," she grinned. "You want some tea, Sookie? Or coffee?" she asked as she picked the plates up again and moved to the door.

Sookie managed to drag her smile away from Bill, and looked up from her seat. "Oh, coffee would be great thanks. You want a hand?"

"No, no," she replied, "you're my guests!" And with that she slipped through the back door. Once inside, she had a chance to reflect on her newest (and oldest) guest. He wasn't like the vampires she had met before. There was something about him…a gentleness and a great restraint, she thought. She hoped he could hold on to that restraint, for Sookie's sake. Shaking her head, she busied herself with making their drinks, and nuking a bottle of blood in the microwave.

By the time she made her way back out to her guests, the mugs in one hand and the blood in the other, Bill had managed to coax Ziggy to his side and was smothering her with rubs. "You sure know the way to her heart," she laughed, setting the drinks down.

"She is a beauty," he replied. "Oh, thank you," he smiled up at her as she set the O negative down in front of him.

"You welcome," she smiled back. Once they had all settled back into their chairs, the conversation flowed easily. Bill was very generous in speaking about his past. He spoke at length about his life before and during the war. Vivienne returned the gesture, recounting the tales of her travels.

It was 10o'clock when her guests finally left, promising to do this again, "…_and soon!"_ Sookie had stated. Vivienne decided that it wasn't too late to have that soak she'd been longing for, and as she lay immersed in the fragrant bubbles, she reflected on her first day in Bon Temps. In the space of about eight hours, she had found herself a job, a house and had already had dinner guests. _Wow_. Apparently things do not happen slowly in this quiet little town!

It was only once the bath water had cooled and her fingertips resembled prunes that she dragged body from the tub and wrapped herself in one of the fluffy towels she had brought earlier that day. After slipping some underwear on under her towel, she made the rounds of the house, ensuring that all of the windows and doors were securely locked. She was cautious at the best of times, and the presence of a killer in town only heightened the need for security.

She called Ziggy into the bedroom as she shut off the hall light, and threw the damp towel over a chair before sliding between the new sheets on her bed. She had swapped the pillows that had already been on the bed for her own comfy one, and sighed as Ziggy took her usual place beside the bed. She snuggled into her doggy mattress.

"Goodnight, Zig," she managed to mumble before sleep claimed her.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivienne woke to the sounds of birds singing outside her window, the sun beaming though the cracks in the drapes, and Ziggy's loud snoring to her left. Covering a yawn, she stretched to her full length (which wasn't much at 5'5) and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't slept that well in months. Must have been a combination of the beer, the barbecue and the bath.

Another yawn roused the dog from her sleep, and Vivienne lay back down, propping herself on her elbow to peer over the side of the bed, watching as the pup went through her own series of stretches. "Good morning, pumpkin," she smiled, reaching over to run her hand over the golden's soft fur. "I see you slept as well as I did."

Ziggy gave a soft _whoof_ in response before rising and stretching a little more as she wandered through the bedroom door. Vivienne rose and threw on her short shorts and a tank before making her way to the bathroom. The pup was sitting patiently by the back door when she entered the kitchen, and Vivienne smiled as she opened the door and followed Ziggy to open the second door. She'd have to invest in a doggy-door if things worked out and she made Bon Temps home.

She stood on the deck for a while, basking in the warmth of the morning before making her way back into the kitchen to make breakfast. She still had a couple of hours to kill before she needed to be at the bar, so she took her toast and tea out to the front porch and ate on the swing seat. '_I could get used to this_,' she thought, as she rocked back and forth, the morning traffic not visible between the trees. That was good- she liked her privacy.

She must have been sitting there longer than she thought, lost in her daydreams, as she was startled to hear a car coming up the driveway. She rose to her feet, thankful that she had left the front door open in case she needed dart back into the house. Ziggy raced around the corner, having been alerted by the sound of gravel crunching under tyres, and took up a defensive stance between the house and whatever was coming their way.

Vivienne relaxed as Sookie's little yellow car came into view, and the blonde tooted her horn as she spotted Vivienne on the porch. When she pulled to stop and called her 'good morning' through her window, Ziggy realised who she was and bounded over for a pat.

"Hello, sweetheart," Sookie crooned as she leaned down to shower the pup with love. " Hey," she called out, as she made her way towards the front steps, "I was hoping you'd be up. I just realised this morning that you wouldn't have a uniform, and we're about the same size, so I figured these would fit," she grinned, holding up a white t-shirt and black shorts.

They were almost identical to the outfit she was wearing and Vivienne recognised it as the same uniform the girls had been wearing in the bar the day before. "Oh, thanks!" she smiled, pushing the screen door open. "I hadn't even thought about that. I probably would have just worn jeans and a tee, or something. C'mon in," she said, making her way back into the house, leaving Sookie and Ziggy to follow. "You want a coffee?" she called.

"That'd be great, thanks," Sookie replied, taking a seat at the table. "So how was your first night?"

"I slept like a log!" Vivienne chuckled, handing the coffee across the table. "I had a long bath after you guys left, and that normally puts me into a coma."

Sookie laughed and inhaled the aroma of the coffee before taking a long mouthful. They chatted for a while, until Sookie glanced up at the wall clock and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Is that really the time? I have to get a few things in town before I go to work!" she exclaimed, rushing to the sink to risne her mug. "I have to go, but I'll see you at the bar, ok? Thanks for the coffee!" she called as she hurried towards the front door.

"Yeah, see ya…" Vivienne trailed off, not sure if Sookie would have heard her in her haste. She looked down at Ziggy who had been sitting by the kitchen door. "That girl's like a whirlwind, I swear!" The golden's tail thumped against the ground in agreement. "Well I guess I'd better get ready," she sighed, rising from the table.

Although she'd had a bath the night before, she allowed a quick shower, and stood before the bathroom mirror, trying to figure out what to go with her hair. The deep red locks hung long against her back, falling in loose curls that she loathed. '_What I wouldn't give to have naturally straight hair_,' she thought, as she pulled her hair iron from the cupboard. She left it to heat up, while she went in to try on the clothes Sookie had left with her.

Sookie had been right. They were pretty much the same size. The t-shirt was firm but not too tight, and the shorts were quite snug, but that might work in her favor when it came to tips. Looking at her meagre shoe collection, she realised that her flip flops and worn converse high-tops wouldn't be professional enough, so she'd have to make do with her surprisingly comfortable wedge heels. "I hope I can sit down some, at the bar," she commented to Ziggy, thinking about the blisters that she may end up with.

Twenty minutes later she was in her truck on her way to the bar. She had left the house doors locked, but had kept the rear screen door open for Ziggy's use and had put some fresh water on the deck. She had no qualms about leaving the golden on her own. She was a good dog, and knew that she had been trusted to keep guard over the house.

She was lucky she had a good memory, as Sookie had forgotten to leave directions to Merlottes this morning. She only made two wrong turns, and soon found herself in the dusty parking lot.

She was just pulling into a shaded space when Sam spotted her from the dumpster at the rear of the building.

"Hey," he called, and wandered towards her. "Head around the back and park there, would ya? I let the staff park there, coz sometimes it's quite dark when they're leavin'. You might as well get into the habit now…" he smirked.

"Don't you be making assumptions about me, Mr. Merlotte," she grinned, "I could just as soon decide that you're all crazy, and hightail it out of here."

"Well, I, for one, hope you don't," he replied with a wink, and followed her truck as she drove towards the back of the bar.

She climbed down and locked her door, then turned to Sam with a smile, only to find him staring at her with a blank look on his face. "Sam," she called, making her way over to him, not exactly missing the quick glance he slid down her body. "Sam," she said again, waving her hand in front of his face, "Hey, you in there?"

"What? Oh sorry, I'm just a little surprised to see you in uniform, is all," he recovered, clearing his throat as a slight blush invaded his cheeks.

Vivienne laughed, slinging her handbag over her shoulder as they made their way towards the back entrance. "Well, my dear new friend Sookie stopped by with these this morning, so I didn't really have much of a choice."

"Yeah, that sounds like Sookie," he chuckled, as he held the door open for her. "Ok, well this is my office," he said, opening a door to their left. "I always leave this one empty for your bags and stuff, so feel free…" he pulled out a drawer in his desk.

Sookie waltzed through the door at that moment, and greeted them both with a smile. "Hey," she said, dumping her purse in the drawer, " they look good on you! C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone. See ya, Sam!" she called dragging Vivienne out the door.

Vivienne managed to turn and wave before being hauled down the hallway towards the kitchen.

She missed the long, heated look he sent her way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm so sorry. I know these chapters seem to be dragging, but it wont be long until I post some (I hope) more interesting chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

The lunch rush had ended, and Vivienne sat on a stool behind the bar, letting her mind drift back to the people she had met earlier. The flamboyant LaFayette was a favourite, his quick, dirty sense of humor and 'out there' wardrobe appealing to her love of the 'who-gives-a-fuck' mentality.

Arlene was nice enough, although Vivienne suspected that she could fall into the 'annoying' category, quite easily.

Terry...well, Terry was both endearing and terrifying at the same time, a strange mix she had only ever encountered once before in her life. He was a lovely man, but she could sense a tremor of underlying anger in him, just waiting to explode. Vivienne hoped, for all of their sakes, that it didn't.

Jason Stackhouse was a beautiful, but arrogant playboy, whose sights had settled almost immediately on the fresh meat behind the bar. Vivienne was astute enough to see through his charade, and smart enough to play on it. A bartender practically lived of tips, and Vivienne could charm the pants off a lot of men. _'Fools'_, she thought with a chuckle.

Hoyt Fortenberry, on the other hand, she took an immediate liking to. His immaculate manners, friendly way and easy smile drew her in. Not in a 'want-to-jump-your-bones' kind of way- more like 'an-adorable-little-puppy' kind of way. God-help the female population if that boy ever decided to get devious. His companion, Rene, she couldn't suss out yet. He had only greeted her with a quick nod, before joining Jason Stackhouse at a table.

The remainder of the lunch crowd were just your average, small-town locals, who greeted her with friendly smiles and kept her busy. She wondered what the crowd was like once the sun disappeared, and was snapped out of her thoughts by someone rapping on the bar.

"Hey," a big, semi-balding man barked at her, "how's about a little service, here?"

"Sorry," she replied, sliding off the stool and pasting a smile to her face. "What can I getcha?"

"Jack and Coke," he barked, his beady little eyes following her movements as she mixed his drink. "So who are you?" he asked, while she was pouring the Coke into his glass.

"Vivienne Cooper," she replied with a smile, albeit a fake one. "I'm the new bartender here."

"Vivienne?" he scoffed, taking the drink she set down before him without thanks. "That don't sound Irish."

Obviously he had noticed her hair and green eyes, and had somehow put two and two together. She was almost impressed.

"My mom was Irish," she explained, handing him his drink, " Daddy was half French. I was named for my grandmother."

He huffed into his glass, slapped some cash on the bar, then stalked over some people in a booth.

"Yeah, was nice meeting you too, asshole," she muttered under her breath. Throwing the cloth over her shoulder she turned back to the stool, and gasped as she almost stepped on Sam.

"Detective Bellefleur," he said, his eyes on the rude man, "He's loud and gruff, but he's pretty much harmless. But you're right, he is an asshole," he finished wth a grin, letting her know he had overheard her slip.

She blushed and slid back onto the stool. "Bellefleur?" she asked, astonished and leaned an elbow on the bar. "_Beautiful flower_ my ass."

Vivienne liked how his face lit up when he laughed out loud. "I know," he replied, resting his hip against the bar beside her, "it's like calling an angry bull a sweetheart, ain't it?"

Vivienne smiled at the analogy, and was about to reply when the rude man stalked his way over to them.

"Hey Sam," he barked, thumping his glass down on the bar. "You make sure you keep an eye on the girls you got working here, huh? Don't want none of 'em getting attacked by the sick sonofabitch runnin' round!" His eyes flicked from Sam to Vivienne, his gaze quickly raking over her.

"I got it covered, Andy," Sam replied.

The rude man just huffed again and walked out, a rush of hot air whooshing into the bar before the door closed. "Nice guy," Vivienne laughed, turning her attention back to Sam.

"Oh yeah, he's adorable," he replied with a grin. "Seriously though, he's right. You all need to take care, with that bastard out there. However long you decided to stay, make sure you keep your guard up."

"Will do, boss," she replied, her hand automatically going to the amulet around her neck.

It was made of a dark stone whose origins were unknown to her, and it was weighted enough that she would know if it were missing, but wasn't too heavy. The pattern was unlike anything she had ever seen and the words engraved around the outside of the stone were in a language she didn't know. She had asked him about it once, but he only smiled and said that while the language had been dead for many a century, it's power was not. It had been given to her by the one person she trusted in the most absolute sense of the word. She was someone who did not trust easily. And a vampire, at that.

"So how's everything going?" Sam asked, breaking her from her reverie. He noted how dark her eyes got when she was lost in thought.

Vivienne blinked, bringing herself into the now with a grin. "No offence, Sam, but seems kinda like every other bar I've ever worked in..."

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, running his hand through his hair while he looked around, "But looks can be deceiving, _trust me_."

She nodded and smiled as Sookie made her way across the bar towards her.

"You can head off around five," he continued, his gaze landing on her once again. "I'll take over from there."

"No worries," she replied, and took a long swallow of her water as she watched him turn and walk back down the hall. She had to appreciate the rear view that man had!

"Hey!" Sookie beamed as she finally reached her. "You got anything planned for tonight?"

Vivienne turned to face her, both elbows resting against the bar. "Nope. What do you have in mind?"

"Well," she replied, climbing onto a stool opposite, "there a small restaurant in town and I was wondering if you wanted to go there for a late dinner? Bill has some business to take care of and my gran's having people over from one of her groups. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Vivienne smiled, and she was a little surprised to find that she meant it. Normally, she wasn't so comfortable when people crowded her. She didn't know why, but seemed a little as ease around the bubbly blonde. "Want to pick me up about seven?"

Sookie beamed and hopped off the stool as Sam rounded the corner and gave her an exasperated look. "Perfect! I'll probably finish a little after you, so I'll see you at your house later... Ok, ok, I'm goin'!" she exclaimed as Sam stood there with his hands on his hips.

Vivienne laughed and turned her attention back to the book she had been reading. The rest of the afternoon past quickly, before she knew it Sam was tapping her shoulder and telling her to head off. With a quick wave to Sookie she headed down the hallway, calling goodnight to LaFayette along the way.

"Goodnight, sugar," he replied with a wink, "Be good."

She grabbed her bag from the drawer and made her way across the dust parking lot to her truck. To her surprise, someone had picked a flower from the nearby woods, and had left in on her truck. "_What the hell_?' she thought, looking around, before plucking it from the wiper and climbing into the cab. She stared at it thoughtfully, twirling the stem between her fingers, before shrugging and slipping it into the hole in her visor. She wound down her window as she pulled out of the lot, and lapped up the sunshine and cool breeze as she tried to remember the way home.

Ziggy, who could recognise the sound of her truck a mile away, met her halfway down the driveway and bounded alongside the truck, barking happily at her master.

"Hey Zig!" she exclaimed as she climbed down from the cab. "Have you been a good girl?" she asked, dropping to her knees (which hurt on the gravel, mind you), and scratching the dog behind the ears. The golden licked her face in response before darting around the corner of the house. She came flying back around, almost colliding with Vivienne, who had set out after her, and dropped a pink tennis ball at her feet. "Where did you get that?" she asked, not recognising it as one of theirs. "Did you go onto someone ele's property??"

Ziggy barked, ran in a tight circle and barked again, her nose touching the ground while her rear stayed in the air. This was her way of trying to get someone's attention off something she had done wrong.

"Naughty girl!" Vivienne admonished, still holding the ball, while she strode the rest of the way around the back of the house. Once she reached the back door, she knelt on the grass, and grabbed Ziggy's head, forcing the pup to look at her. "I know this is all new for you, but you can't go runnin' off. Definitely not on to someone else's property to steal their ball!" Ziggy whined and dropped her eyes to the ground. "From now on, you stay on this property or I'll have to start chaining you up, do you understand?" Ziggy gave a soft _whoof_, her eyes meeting Vivienne again. "Ok," she sighed standing up again, "well, since you already have this, we might as well use it!" She threw the ball as far as she could into the woods. The golden was almost a blur as she took off after it.

Vivienne chuckled as she unlocked the inside door. The house was warm from having been shut up all day, and after changing into a summer dress, she walked around and opened up as many windows as she could. She really did love this house. In fact, she was beginning to like everything about Bon Temps. She wondered how long she would get to stay here. With a sigh, she picked up the new cordless phone she had brought the day before, and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge before making her way back onto the deck, her fingers punching in a familiar number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line greeted her, and a quiet calm flowed through Vivienne.

"Hey, Aunt Marion," she replied, laughing as her father's sister squealed into the receiver.

"Oh, Vivienne! It's been weeks since you've called! I was getting so worried! How are you, cherie?"

"I'm good," she replied, taking a long swig of her beer. "I'm in Louisiana at the moment. How's everything there? How's Barry?"

She heard an unladylike snort on the other end. "He's as mopey as ever. You know your cousin!" Vivienne had to laugh. "Listen, cherie, I think you need to be careful. Dominic turned up here looking for you. He kept asking me where you were..."

Vivienne closed her eyes, counting to ten before letting her breath out with a hiss. "Did he hurt you?" she asked.

"Oh no, baby. But he did try that southern charm on me. Was a little beside himself when I laughed in his face!" she chuckled, and even through she was angry Vivienne had to grin.

"Be careful, Aunt Maz. He can be a mean sonofabitch when he wants to be..." Vivienne replied, the grin falling from her face.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "I know, baby. I remember what he did to you. Don't you worry. Kenny's always here nowadays, and even someone as stupid as Dominic has the sense not to fight him."

That soothed Vivienne's frayed nerves a little. "Good, good. I'd better go, I've got a bi to do. I'll talk to you soon, ok?

"You better, cherie. I worry when I don't here from you," her aunt replied.

"I promise," Vivienne smiled into the phone, " Give Barry a kiss for me, and stay close to Kenny while Dominic's around. Love you."

"Love you more, sweet one."

.


	6. Chapter 6

The streets were fairly empty at that time of the night in Bon Temps, and Vivienne could hear the echo of their heels as they strode down the dark street towards the restaurant Sookie had suggested. "I'll need to grab some cash," Vivienne said as they neared the bright cash machine.

"No problem," Sookie replied, then took her place by Vivienne's side, keeping her gaze from the screen.

Vivienne was listening to Sookie recount something from her day, when the blonde gasped. "Ohmygod!" she breathed, and Vivienne's turned to look at her, as the blonde's head whipped around to see a man sneaking up behind Sookie, gun cocked and pointed at her head. Both girls froze, although Vivienne's brain was in a frenzy, praying that her 'gift' would not let her down.

"Give me the cash!" the man cried, his eyes darting anxiously down the street. "Hurry! Give it to me!"

"You don't want to do this... Aaron," Sookie said to him, concentrating intently on his face. "What would... Callie think of her daddy doing this?"

Both Vivienne and the gunman (apparently named Aaron) stared at Sookie open-mouthed.

Aaron was the first to recover. "Shut up, bitch!!" He pointed the gun closer to Sookie's head, but directed his next comment at Vivienne. "Give me the goddamn money now, or I'll blow her head off!"

"No you wont," Vivienne replied calmly, and you could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.

'Aaron' gaped at her as her green eyes took on a brilliant-blue shine. "You're going to flick the safety on, remove the clip and then lay them both on the ground. They you're going to walk away."

Sookie stared at Vivienne, unsure if this was actually happening.

Aaron looked bewildered. His hands shook as his finger found the safety on the side of the gun, and shook even harder as he removed the clip and bent to place them on the ground. "What the hell?" he murmured when he straightened, shooting Vivienne a murderous glare that held more that a little confusion.

"Now walk away," she repeated, and both girls watched his unsteady gait until he rounded the corner and disappeared from their sight.

There was a slight tremor in Vivienne's hands as she bent to retrieve the gun and clip and stuffed them in her handbag, glancing up and down the street to make sure no one had been watching them. When she straightened, she looked towards Sookie and offered a hesitant smile.

"What in the lord's name just happened?!" Sookie exclaimed, her eyes wild.

"Can we just go to the restaurant please?" Vivienne asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Sookie's hair fell into her face as she shook her head. "Not until you tell me what just happened!"

"I will, I promise, but can we please talk about it at the restaurant?" Vivienne pleaded. "I will tell you everything, I swear."

Sookie sighed and nodded, and the girls made the short walk to the restaurant in silence. Thankfully, it wasn't crowded and the girls we able to find a seat in a fairly secluded corner. Sookie insisted again, but saw the reasoning when Vivienne pointed out that they should order first so they wouldn't be disturbed every five minutes. Ten minutes later, the waitress had given them their drinks and disappeared with their orders, and Sookie looked at her expectantly.

"Ok," Vivienne sighed, "you can't freak out when I tell you this ok?" Sookie nodded but remained silent. "I'm what my parent's called... gifted. I have an ability to make some people do things. Things they don't necessarily want to do. That's why that guy did the things I told him to do. He didn't have a choice."

Sookie took a deep breath, and Vivienne grew anxious when she took a while to release it. "Like mind-control?" she asked, focusing on the drink in front of her.

"Not exactly," Vivienne replied, trying to figure out the best way to explain. "I can't control a person's thoughts, but I can control their body. I can make them move any way I want them too. And I can make them tell the truth. I'm not sure why I can do that, when I can't control their actual mind, but I don't really have anyone to ask why, y'know?"

"So, like...'action-control', with special features?" Sookie commented, a small smile pulling at her lips, making Vivienne's heart soar.

"That's one way to put it," she chuckled.

Sookie suddenly frowned and her eyes snapped up. "Have you ever used it on me?"

"No, I swear I haven't. I haven't even tried! The worst thing about it is that it only works on most people, but not everyone. So far, I haven't been able to find a connection between the people who are immune to it, so it's always a bit of a gamble when I try. Tonight could have ended very differently," she trailed off, her shoulders slumping.

Sookie processed that, and nodded gravely. "I'm glad it did," she smiled. "Does it work on vampires?"

"Same deal, I think," Vivienne replied. "So far it's worked on all but one... Not that I've had a lot of dealings with them, mind you. Only one small nest in Dallas."

Sookie smiled. "It's ok, Viv. I'm dating a vampire. I'm not going to judge who you choose to spend your time with..." Vivienne grinned in return. "Hey," she continued, "Can you try it on me?"

"Are you sure?" Vivienne asked with a frown. "I can't mask the feeling of what I make you do. You'll be fully aware of the fact that I'm forcing you to do it..."

"I'm sure," she replied, bracing herself, "Just don't make me run around naked or anything ok?"

Vivienne laughed out loud, began to focus her mind. "Use your left hand to knock your glass off the table," she said, her voice low.

Sookie's hand twitched, then, with a gasp, her wrist flicked and the glass fell to the floor. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, looking at Vivienne in amazement. The waitress was at their table in a flash, cloth at the ready. "I'm so sorry," Sookie said, looking down at the waitress, "I can't believe I just did that!"

"It's ok, sweetie," the lovely lady replied, "Happens all the time, and look- the glass didn't even break. I'll be back in a sec with a new one," she said as she headed back towards the kitchen.

"Guess you're not immune," Vivienne grinned.

A giggle escaped Sookie's mouth, but she muffled it as a new drink was placed before her. "Holy cow," she said, once they were alone again. "That was so weird. You're right. I was trying to stop myself from doing it, but you just can't help it! What a strange feeling..."

"You're not all weirded out now, are you?" Vivienne asked and bit her bottom lip.

"No way!" Sookie replied, her hand finding her friend's on the table. "That's kinda the coolest thing ever..."

Vivienne laughed, then something about the events earlier slipped back into her thoughts. "Hey, Sookie?" she asked, and Sookie raised her eyes from the pasta in question. "Uh... you were facing me when that guy was creeping up on you...

_...how did you know he was there?_"

.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh," Sookie said, averting her eyes to the food in front of her, "that..."

'Yeah. _That_." Vivienne smiled

Sookie sighed, then put her fork down and turned her body towards Vivienne. "I heard him," she began, and held up her hand as Vivienne made to interrupt. "I don't mean that in the normal sense. I heard his _thoughts_. That guy was just a jumble of emotion when he held us up!"

"Oh," Vivienne said, her eyes on Sookie's while her fingers played with the stem of her glass.

"So, you're a telepath?" she finished with a smile.

"Yeah," Sookie replied, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

Vivienne grinned, "Cool. How long have you known about it?"

"Uh, ever since I can remember. I've heard some horrible things over the years and I've gotten really good at blocking them out..." She frowned as Vivienne nodded. "I know you've got your own quirks, but you seem to be taking this really well..."

"Oh," Vivienne smiled, "You're not the only telepath I know."

"What??" Sookie exclaimed.

Vivienne smiled and waited for the waitress to clear their table before continuing. "My cousin back in Dallas is a telepath. I've know about his gift since we were four..." She grinned as Sookie's jaw almost hit the table.

"Wow! I've never heard of anyone like me before! Do you think maybe I could call him?" Sookie asked

"I don't think so, Sook, I'm really sorry," Vivienne replied, "See he's not really comfortable with the whole thing. He wont even talk to me about it, really. He gets all defensive when I ask him questions."

Sookie's face fell. "Oh, that's ok. I understand. I still feel kinda good knowing I'm not the only one!"

Much later, the girls sat side by side on the swing seat with coffee in hand, and they had almost exhausted almost all of their questions regarding each other's abilities.

"Can you hear my thoughts, Sookie?" Vivienne asked, one leg curled under her, while the toe of her other leg rocked the chair back and forth.

"Nope," Sookie shook her head, a small smile on her face, "I know it's rude, but I tried, that first day you came into Merlotte's, but I couldn't hear a thing..."

Vivienne nodded, a her brows drawn together in a small frown. "Is that normal? Are you like me, where it works on some but not on others?"

"Kinda," Sookie replied, "I can hear everyone but Bill. Can't hear a peep out of him. You're the first silent human I've come across, though. Ever." She brought her cup to her lips before pausing to glance sideways at Vivienne. "You _are_ human, aren't you?"

"As far as I know!" Vivienne laughed, disturbing Ziggy, who had been snoring quietly at their feet.

The golden rose and stretched, then placed her head in Vivienne's lap with a small sigh.

"She's a good dog, isn't she?" Sookie asked, watching as the golden practically smiled at the scratch from her master.

"She sure is," Vivienne replied with a smile.

They sat silently for a while, listening to the muffled sound of the traffic beyond the trees and the rustling of the nearby trees as they swayed softly in the breeze.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sookie began. "Well, actually, it's more like a favor."

"You can ask..." Vivienne smiled.

The blonde cleared her throat before continuing. "Well, since it turns out that both Maudette and Dawn were fangbangers, I've been thinking that I might ask Bill if he can take me to that vampire bar in Shreeveport. I might be able to ask some questions. I don't know. I figure it's worth a shot..."

Vivienne nodded, having a fairly good idea of what was coming.

"Well," Sookie continued, "I was just wondering if maybe you could come with us? I totally understand if you don't want to, I mean, we have no idea how they would take my questions; but now that I know what you can do, I'd kinda feel better about having you there..." her voice trailed off.

Vivienne was silent. Thinking. She didn't relish the idea of going to that bar, (she had plenty of memories of dealings with vampires, and not all of them pleasant), but she was fairly certain that there would be no reason to have to reveal her abilities. "No problem," she replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked, unable to hide the relief in her voice. "I'd have to tell Bill about you. He'll want to know why I'm dragging you along..."

"I get that," Vivienne replied. "And I'm sure."

"Oh!" Sookie squealed, and threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you so much! I've never been somewhere like this before, but I feel so much better now, knowing that you'll be there with me!"

Vivienne laughed, and allowed the hug. "I'm not working tomorrow and I'll be out all day, but if all's ok with Bill, then you can just call me on my cell, and I'll meet you at the bar..."

"Sounds good," Sookie replied, rising to leave. "Whatcha got planned for your day off?"

"I'm just going to visit some friends," Vivienne smiled. They don't live too far from Shreeveport, so I'll take some club-clothes with me."

"Nice," Sookie smiled, and paused before pecking Vivienne on the cheek. "Well, goodnight, then. I'll call you once I've spoken to Bill, ok?"

"Sure thing," Vivienne replied, and remained on the porch to wave, as Sookie disappeared down the drive.

She wandered around the house, making sure all the doors and windows were securely locked, before taking a hot shower and climbing into bed. _'Busy day tomorrow_,' she thought, as her eyes grew heavy. _'Got to figure out some way to get Dominic off my back _and _I get to visit a vampire bar. Go me!_'

Needless to say, she did not sleep well that night.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are fantastic!! xoxo**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vivienne awoke from a fitful night's sleep. Her head was pounding, her throat was dry and someone was knocking on the door.

"Just a sec!" she called and scrambled out of bed, dragging her sweats and a tank on. Forgetting to check her appearance in the mirror, she ran down the hall to find Ziggy sitting by the front door, alert. Holding on to the golden's collar, Vivienne pulled open the door, only to be greeted by Sam's smiling face as he stood leaning against the porch railing.

"Sam!" Vivienne smiled, "Oh! Ziggy, no!" she cried as the pup wrenched free of her hand, but instead of attacking, Ziggy bounded over to Sam, who had dropped to one knee, and offered her belly for a rub.

"Well hey there, sweetheart," Sam murmured, rubbing his big hand over the soft fur. "Aren't you a beauty?" He smiled as Ziggy stretched into the pat, but it faltered as he looked up at Vivienne's astonished face. "What?"

"I... you..." she stuttered, before her brain snapped back into action. "She's never done that before. Ever."

Sam grinned and rose, chuckling as Ziggy manoeuvred her head under his hand for a head scratch. "Guess I'm just lucky, huh?"

"I mean _ever_, Sam. She's never _not_ been on the defensive with someone she doesn't know..." Vivienne shook her head.

Sam shrugged and offered a crooked grin. "Guess she just knows I'm a good guy."

"I guess so... wow," Vivienne breathed, before stepping back and opening the door wide. "You want some coffee?"

"That'd be great," he replied and stepped through the door. His gaze raked over her hair and she caught his smile before he quickly turned away and headed towards the kitchen.

_'What was that about?_', she thought with a frown, and closed the door before sneaking a glance in the hall mirror. "Oh my god," she muttered, taking in the disarray of curls. She looked like Medusa, for pete's sake! Snatching an elastic from a door knob, she made her way into the kitchen, pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"How do you take it?" she asked, grabbing the kettle and filling it at the tap.

"Black, with two," he replied, turning from the window overlooking the backyard, and leaned against the sill. "Sorry about just showin' up, I didn't mean to catch you unaware..."

Vivienne grinned and glanced up from the cups she was preparing. "Oh, that's ok. I needed to get out of bed, anyway. What's up?" she asked over the whistle of the kettle.

Sam moved from the sill to take the cup she offered, and took a seat at the big table. "Just wanted to stop by and see how everything was going. See if there was anything needed to be fixed around the house?"

"Oh, well the pilot light keeps going out on the hot water service, and I've changed the batteries, but that doesn't seem to have done any good. Some of the boards on the deck are loose, but I can fix those. Apart from that, though, this place is in great shape. You've done yourself proud, Sam," she smiled, taking a sip from her cup.

"Thanks," he replied, returning her smile. "There's some spare boards in the shed, so I'll throw those down for you, but first I think I'll take a look at that water service." He gulped the remainder of his coffee and stood, dropping the cup in the sink on his way to the back door.

Ziggy followed like a love-struck gal, and Vivienne rose with a chuckle before following as well.

Eventually, Sam had worked out the problem, and promised that all it needed was a bit of a clean. "I've got everything I need in the truck, I'll be right back."

"Ok, I'm going to clean the house. Call out if you need anything, ok?" Vivienne replied, moving toward the deck.

"Will do," he called before disappearing around the corner of the house.

Vivienne glanced down at Ziggy, who looked up at her, tail thumping against the grass. "Guess you're going to stay out here?" she said with a grin.

The golden gave a soft _whoof _and lay down in the shade, by way of reply.

Shaking her head, Vivienne made her way inside, a little perplexed by Ziggy's attitude. She had never taken to anyone the way she took to Sam. She was troubled at the warmth that spread through her body, when she thought about Ziggy's acceptance of him. She didn't need the warm 'n' fuzzies right now. She had bigger things to worry about. And she didn't even know if she would be staying in Bon Temps.

Shaking her head, she moved to the kitchen and filled the sink. Turning on the stereo, she began to sing along with Dolly as she sung about working 9 to 5. Soon, her body got in on the action, and she began bopping around the kitchen, sweeping and scrubbing, so lost in her own world, that she didn't even know Sam was there until he coughed loudly.

"Oh!" she yelped, having been taken by surprised. "Sam! I didn't know you were there." Holding her hand over her racing heart, she turned the radio down a little, and turned back around, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "How long were you standing there?"

"Only just walked in," he replied, and grinned at her sigh of relief. In actual fact, he had been watching her for a minute or so. He hadn't meant to, but when he'd walked into the kitchen to find her moving and swaying like that, he couldn't help it. All coherent thoughts had fled his mind, and he'd just leaned against the door jam and watched her. Finally, he'd regained some sense and had coughed, putting a sad end to the show. "Uh, you got any cooking oil? A bolt's on real tight, and cooking oil's the best way to get it off."

"Sure," she replied with a smile, reaching into the cupboard to get the bottle he needed.

As he took it, his hand brushed against hers, and Vivienne noticed how warm it was. His big fingers dwarfed her smaller ones. "Thanks," he grinned, this disappeared out the door again.

Vivienne shook her head in embarrassment, and turned the radio up again, this time limiting herself to just singing.

She hadn't heard another peep from Sam by the time she finished cleaning, and when she glanced at the clock, she realised that a couple of hours had passed.

Turning the radio down in the kitchen, she could hear the steady pounding of a hammer against the deck. She saw the bottle of cooking oil sitting at the end of the bench near the door and grinned. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, she made her way to the deck, and almost dropped the bottle as she crossed the threshold.

His back was to her and he was standing with a plank of wood in his hands. The sun was high in the sky, and even though the deck was covered, the oppressive stuffiness had found it's way under the roof. Sam, obviously feeling the heat, had stripped off his t-shirt and it now hung from the back pocket of his jeans. Jeans that hung low on his lean hips. As she stood there in stunned silence, he knelt again and nailed the plank into place. His back muscles worked with every swing of his hammer, and Vivienne had to lick her suddenly dry lips.

The movement of Ziggy against her legs snapped her from her stupor. "Hey," she called, making her way over to his crouched form. "Figure you could use a break..."

He stopped and looked up at her, grinning when he spotted the beer in her hand. He hammered the last nail in, then stood, grabbing his t-shirt from his pocket to wipe his hands and face.

Vivienne's mouth went dry again. The view was just as nice from the front. You'd never know just how muscular he was by looking at him in a t-shirt, but now, Vivienne had trouble tearing her eyes away. Thank god he was busy wiping his face. His broad shoulders lead to well defined arms, and his firm chest was sprinkled with light blonde hair. His shoulders tapered down into a nice 'V', the light spattering of hair at his navel disappearing beneath the low waistband of his jeans. All in all, he cut a nice, lean figure.

He accepted the bottle with a smile and took a long mouthful. "Well, everything's done. You sure there's nothing else you need?" he asked, leaning against the outside table.

Vivienne almost groaned out loud. She could think of plenty of things she needed, and they all involved a topless Sam. In fact, they involved a stark-naked Sam. Suppressing her grin, she shook her head. "Nope, you've got it all. Thanks so much, Sam."

"Oh, no worries," he replied, finishing the beer and slipping his t-shirt over his head. "I _am_ your landlord, for however long you stay..."

Vivienne smiled as followed as he packed his tools and made his way towards his truck.

"The water system's fixed, so you should have constant hot water from now on," he said as he hefted his toolbox into the back. "Just let me know if you find anything else needs fixing, ok?"

"Will do," she replied, smiling as he bent to pat Ziggy. "Thanks again, Sam."

He climbed into the truck, and leant his arm against the open window. "Any time," he replied, and she almost melted at his grin. With a wave and a honk of the horn, he disappeared down the drive.

Big deal if the hot water was working again. Her shower was going to have to be freezing cold.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that afternoon, Vivienne was coasting along the highway with her window down, the radio up loud and Ziggy by her side. It was a beautiful day and the cool wind rushed through the open windows of the truck, whipping across her exposed shoulders and through her hair. On any other day, she would be at peace, but her reason for the road trip today, not to mention her field trip later that night, had her a little on edge. The wheels of her truck kicked up a dust storm as she veered off the main road along Twelve Mile, and took the long, winding dirt road towards the familiar shack on the bayou.

It was a good fifteen minutes before the worn-timber cottage popped into view, and Vivienne had already begun swatting away the mosquitoes. As she pulled the truck to a stop, the large, cuddly figure appeared at the door. With a grin, Vivienne climbed down from the truck with Ziggy in tow. Sure enough, the mosquitoes dive-bombed them, but Vivienne hardly noticed as the brown face at the door broke into a brilliant white smile.

"Lord love me!" she cried, heaving herself down the steps. "Vivvie! You're back!"

"Mama Dean!" Vivienne laughed, running into those meaty outstretched arms. There was no way she could get her arms all the way around, but, by god she tried. Of all her pit stops over the years, Vivienne had spent the longest here, along Twelve Mile, and always made sure to visit as often as she could. She inhaled deeply. She'd missed this smell. It was a mix of the bayou, the chickens out back and mama Dean herself, who always smelled like sweat and spices. Vivienne was in heaven.

"Justice!" she called, finally releasing Vivienne, but kept a hold of her hand. "Justice, come quick! Vivvie's here!"

"Now, hold on, woman. I heard you hollerin' from out back!" came the gruff reply, before his enormous, hulking figure rounded the corner of the cottage. "Well, I'll be," he grinned, taking off his hat and hurrying towards Vivienne. "Miss Vivvie, home again. It's good to see you, girl."

Vivienne's eyes unintentionally filled with tears at the sight of her beloved bear as she wrapped her arms around the waist of his huge frame. See, Justice Dean was a mountain of a man. Six feet-seven inches and as wide across the shoulders as two large men standing side by side, he usually scared the beejesus out of most people. Vivienne was one of the cherished few that knew how tender the heart was that lay under all that muscle. He was the one who had pulled her into his lap, held her tight and rocked her til she calmed, one night when the grief of her parent's passing had suddenly overwhelmed her. Through her crying, she had seen the big man shed his own silent tears, and when she asked him why, he simply replied that he was crying so that she wouldn't have too. Sure enough, her tears had stopped while his continued to flow, and she had fallen asleep on his lap. Nineteen years old and there she had been, snuggled in his arms like a little girl. That was Justice.

"It's good to see you, too," she mumbled into his chest, as one big hand engulfed the back of her head, and the other on her back.

He gave a little squeeze before they parted, and Mama Dean took a hold of her hand once again. "I'll just go get cleaned up," Justice smiled down at them, "Ellie, why don't you put some cake and tea out, and I'll be in, in a minute?"

"Yes, yes," Mama D clucked and pulled Vivienne towards the house. Ziggy opted to follow Justice into the backyard.

"How long has it been, baby?" Ellie asked as she pottered around the kitchen, gathering the tea and cake. "Seven, eight months?"

Vivienne watched the hefty figure squeeze her way around the small room with experienced ease and smiled. "Seven months, I think," she agreed, taking a sip of her water.

Ellie clucked her tongue. "Too long, Vivve. You know we don't get too many visitors up here. You should come by more often."

"I know, Mama D, I do and honestly, I try to get here as much as I can, but sometimes I'm just too far away..." Vivienne replied, "But I've moved into a house in Bon Temps now. That's not too far from here. Hopefully I'll be able to visit more often."

"That's good. I know Bon Temps. Nice little place," Ellie agreed as she took a seat at the table. "So what brings you here? I know you're troubled."

"Dominic," Vivienne sighed, eliciting a muttered curse from the older woman, "He's looking for me again. He showed up at Aunt Marion's in Dallas."

Justice chose that moment to announce his presence. "That good-for-nothing sonofa-"

"_Justice_..." Ellie warned, and the big man closed his mouth with a shake of the head.

"What does that scoundrel want?" She asked, pouring the tea as Vivienne sliced the cake.

She shrugged as she passed the plate to Justice. "Wants me to work for him again, I guess," she replied.

"Worst thing could ever have happened was that wretch finding out about your gift," Ellie huffed. "Now, I'm not blaming you, I know you couldn't help it, but Lord, he's been nothin' but sorrow since then."

"I know," Vivienne murmured. "I was hoping I'd got him off my back last time, but I guess not. I wont work for him again, though. I just wont."

Justice covered her hand with his big one and smiled. "That's what we want to hear, Vivvie."

Ellie nodded in agreement. "You want us to send Joseph down there? Get him off your back?"

Vivienne grinned. Nineteen and almost as imposing as his father, Joseph could intimidate anyone. But Dominic was ruthless when it came to something he really wanted. She had the scars to prove it. "No... I was wondering if maybe you could try something a little... darker?"

"Ahhhh," Justice grinned, nodding his head. "You're talking Hoodoo now, Vivvie."

"Think you can ward him off?" Vivienne asked with a smile. Her pseudo parents had always loved that fact that she had accepted their Hoodoo practices with ease.

Ellie grinned, preening like a peacock, "Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something..."

They heard a car pull up out side, and the heavy footsteps on the porch before Joseph's big frame burst through the door. "D.B!" he exclaimed, and lifted her off the ground in a hug, as she rose to meet him. "I thought that was your truck out front."

"Hey, Joe," she laughed as he set her back down on the ground. "Lookin' good," she eyed him appreciatively.

"You know it." He began pulling muscle-man poses and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "So. Catch me up..."

--------------------

A while later Vivienne and Joseph sat on the swing seat on the front porch, the humid air of the bayou making her hair sick to her neck. Their only source of relief was a slow moving fan and a mild long-island iced tea. Sookie had called earlier with a green light, and Vivienne was just killing time before she had to get ready.

"You really think it's a good idea to go to that vamp bar?" Joseph asked in a low voice, so as not to alert his parents inside. "I mean, with your gifts an' all? Could get you into trouble again..."

Vivienne smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm just going as back up, Joe. I doubt Bill will let anything happen to Sookie. I don't think I'll have to use..."

"That's another thing," he said in an exasperated murmur. "You really think it's a good idea to make friends with a telepath who has a _vampire_ for a boyfriend??"

"Do you really think you or I have any right to discriminate against anyone out of the norm, Joseph?" she countered sharply, and he dropped his eyes. "She's been nothing but nice to me, and accepts me, even though she knows what I can do. And Bill is lovely. I don't want to hear it. Especially not from _you_."

"I'm sorry, ok?" He drew her into the crook of his arm. "I just worry 'bout you, D.B."

Vivienne grinned, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She had met the Deans when Joe was almost two years old. Ellie wasn't his biological mother (she had died during childbirth), but you'd never know it. Ellie had never been able to have children of her own, and she had doted on Joe, raising a big-hearted and loyal, but also fiercely protective son. Vivienne loved him like a brother. "I know you do, but try not to, ok? I've been surviving for a while now..."

Joe huffed and tightened his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe I should come with you. You know. A little extra back up," he said, flexing the bicep of his free arm.

"Oh yeah," Vivienne practically snorted, "can you imagine the chaos if _you_ walked into a vampire bar?"

His chest rumbled against her ear as he laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'll be fine, I promise," she said, kissing his cheek again and rising. "I'd better go get ready."

-----------------------

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Vivienne stepped back onto the porch, where the Deans were waiting for her. Joe let out a low whistle and Ellie smacked him.

"You like?" Vivienne asked, turning in a slow circle.

Justice smiled, and Ellie took in the jeans, heels and green strapless top and frowned. "That's a lot of shoulder," she said, a woman of the old-way, 'don't you think you might get cold?"

Joe laughed, throwing his arm around his around his mother, while Vivienne shook her hair loose from its bun. The long loose curls hung long both over her shoulders and down her back, covering a lot of skin. "Better, Mama D?" she asked, " I doubt I'm going to get hot in the club. I'll be doing a lot of dancing, I'm sure." She hated lying, but Mama Dean would no sooner throw herself in front of Vivienne's truck, than she would let her go to a vampire bar.

"Well... I guess you're right. You know me 'n my fuddy. You look lovely, anyway." She smiled, and pulled Vivienne in for a hug. "You take care now, y'hear? And don't be a stranger. Come back soon."

"I will," she promised, before moving to Justice. He motioned for her to hold her wrist out, and wound a piece of braided twine around it. Three loops hung loosely around her wrist, and weren't as abrasive as they looked. She looked up at him in question, and he pulled her into a hug before releasing her.

"It'll keep you safe," his deep voice echoed quietly. "Well work on the Dominic stuff, but this'll keep our minds at ease til then."

Vivienne smiled, and patted her hand against his heart. It was a parting gesture she'd picked up years ago. Then moved to Joe. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wound around her waist and lifted her high off the ground. "You call me if anything happens," he whispered in her ear, "_Anything_, I mean it."

"I will," she whispered her reply and kissed his cheek before he released her. Calling for Ziggy, she made her way over to the truck, started it and called goodbye through the window.

"Make sure an' use your bright-lights (highbeams) on the way back," Mama D called over the engine, "don't want to hit no 'gators on those black roads."

Vivienne smiled and waved a hand out the window. "I will. Love you!" she called, and with a toot of her horn, she was gone in a cloud of dust.


	10. Chapter 10

Vivienne checked her cell once she'd parked in Fangtasia's parking lot, but there were no messages from Sookie. Guess she's the first one here. After firing off a message, she checked her make up in the visor mirror and grabbed her bag. "Think you'll be ok, Zig?" she asked the golden beside her.

Ziggy gave a soft bark and lay down, as if to say _'yeah, I'm cool'_.

Vivienne smiled and climbed out of the truck, leaving the windows open enough for the dog, then made her way towards the bar and attached herself to the end of the waiting queue. It wasn't long before she was granted entrance and she began to weave her way through the crowd, heading towards the bar. Taking the seat at the furthest (and darkest) end of the bar, she ordered a Vodka LS and swivelled in her seat to watch the room.

It wasn't long before she was joined by a tall, bare-chested vamp with black hair and eyes almost as dark. She fixed her gaze on him as he stepped into her personal space, so close she could almost see her reflection in his gleaming fangs. "Hey baby," he crooned, sliding one hand along the bar beside her and the other across her shoulder and down her arm. "How's about me and you go somewhere a little more... private?"

She had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Thanks for the offer," she replied, putting a halting hand on his chest (not that it would have stopped him if he didn't want to), "but you're not my type." A flash of white over his shoulder caught her gaze, and Vivienne's eyes fixed on Sookie and Bill as they entered the bar.

The vamp in front of her moved so that her hand now covered his exposed nipple and he pushed harder against her palm. "You sure, baby? I'm sure we could have some fun."

Vivienne couldn't help but grin then, and curled her fingers in a claw-like motion, digging her nails into his flesh. The vamp shuddered with pleasure and bile rose in Vivienne's throat, "I'm sure. But again- thanks for the offer."

"You don't know what you're missing," he smirked, before disappearing into a crowd of grinding bodies.

Vivienne watched as Sookie and Bill spoke to a long haired barman, then made their way towards a table. She caught Bill's eye, and returned the small nod he gave her. Not even a minute later, another vamp approached her, a female this time. She was dressed head to toe in tight red leather, her platinum hair glowing against her pale skin. "Hello gorgeous," she purred, dragging her nail up Vivienne's thigh. "I'm LaCoste. You looking for some fun tonight?"

Vivienne smiled, "No thanks, LaCoste. I'm not interested."

"Oh, c'mon. You know you don't want to say no..." she purred, her hand digging painfully into Vivienne' thigh.

Vivienne gasped, and reflexively, her hand clamped down on the vamp's wrist. Her green eyes hardened and took on a blue tinge. "You're going to take your hand off me, right now," she said calmly, and watched as the vamp fought in vain against her influence.

The vamp scoffed and snatched her wrist from Vivienne's grasp. "Whatever, bitch," she said as she walked away.

"Well, that was rude," Vivienne murmured, and turned back to the bartender to order another drink. Turning back, she noticed Bill and Sookie making their way towards a platform at the back of the room. Looking at the occupant of the throne on the platform, she felt a shiver of something- what, she didn't know, run down her spine. The blonde vampire caught her eye, and stared back at her until his attention flicked to Sookie and Bill, who now stood before him. She let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, and took a gulp from her glass.

She glanced around the bar, watching the tourists try to mingle with the undead, and by the time she looked back towards the platform, Sookie and Bill were seated beside the blonde vampire. Just as she was about to look away, his eyes flicked to hers, and again she found that she could not break his gaze. His lips moved rapidly, as if he were talking very fast. A small movement at his side drew her attention away and up, and she found herself locking on to the woman that had checked her ID at the door. She had the same startling blue eyes as the blonde vamp, but they didn't have the magnetism his possessed. She was able to look away.

As she tried to steady her breathing, a commotion broke out near the door and was on her feet in an instant, ready for trouble. A dozen or so uniformed police had burst through the door, and people began to scatter. Vivienne looked towards the back of the room in time to see the blonde vamp and his friend exit via the stairs, and Sookie motioned for her to follow them. By the time she fought through the people and located the door that lead to an alley at the back of the club, the others had vanished. Sighing, Vivienne hurried towards the parking lot, locating her truck easily, and slid into the driver's seat.

Ziggy greeted her with a slobbery kiss, and Vivienne watched as more uniforms ran into the club. Pulling out onto the street, Vivienne expected to be pulled up by some random police car, but nothing. She was shocked. The only police car she saw had already pulled up some people in a wooded clearing, and she couldn't help but count her lucky stars.

It was late by the time she finally arrived home, and she was thankful that she remembered to turn the front light on before she had left. The house looked fine, but as usual, she let Ziggy in first to investigate.

Once the golden had returned from her search, she locked the door and made her way directly into her room. After a hot shower (bless Sam), she climbed under the covers and reached a hand over the edge of her bed to scratch Ziggy. Her dreams were jumbled that night, and more than once she found herself jolting awake, breathless, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vibration of Vivienne's cell against the side table penetrated her slumber, and as she slowly woke, she frowned against the sun blazing through the drapes. Turning on to her side, she came nose to nose with Ziggy, and not having expected it, she yelped and jumped so far she almost fell out the other side of the bed. At her unusual reaction, Ziggy barked and took a couple of steps back, herself. "Jesus, Zig!" she cried, holding her hand over her racing heart. "Don't ever do that again!" she admonished, while leaning over to reach the phone. Ziggy half barked/ half growled while stalking out of the room. "Don't argue with me!" she called after the pup.

She was a little breathless when she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"D.B?" came the deep voice on the other end of the line, and Vivienne sat up with a smile.

"Hey Joey," she replied, breaking into a jaw wrenching yawn. "'sup?"

She heard that familiar sigh. "Don't call me Joey, _Vivienne_. I'm not five any more."

"Sorry, Mr. Joseph Tobiah Dean. How may I help you this morning? Sir?" Vivienne laughed.

"Funny," he replied with a chuckle. "Bad news on the bastard-front. _OW! Ma! Ok, sorry!"_Vivienne grinned, and waited for him to continue. "Sorry... Looks like Dom's got himself some kind of protection. The warding we tried to put on him last night wouldn't take."

Vivienne frowned at her hands. "What kind of protection?" she asked.

"Hoodoo, prob'ly," he replied, and she could make out his heavy footsteps on the wood as he moved to the porch for privacy. "You need to be careful, y'hear? God knows what that asshole's up to now, but whatever it is, it aint good."

"I know," she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Maybe you should come stay here for a while," Joe offered, "til things calm down."

She shook her head, then realised he couldn't see it. "No, I think I'll be ok. He doesn't know where I am, yet. Besides, I really like it here. I'm not ready to move on yet."

She could almost feel the arguments building in him, but instead he just sighed. "Ok. But anything happens, and you give me call. I get to Bon Temps quick."

"Thanks, Joe," she replied with a smile. "You're on speed dial."

"Ok. Love you." he said softly.

"Love you too," she replied before the line went dead.

She sat there staring at the phone in her lap, trying to figure out what Dominic's game was, when Ziggy returned, her ears down and her tail between her legs.

"Hey, pup," she said, and patted the bed in front of her.

Ziggy jumped up and lay down, her head in Vivienne's lap.

"Sorry I yelled at you before," she crooned, running her hand over the soft golden fur.

Ziggy whimpered and rolled onto her back, offering her Belly, and Vivienne knew things were all ok.

"C'mon, girl, I'll let you out," she said, pulling the covers back and throwing on her shorts and tank. Is was already warm under the deck, and Vivienne was glad she had opted for an iced coffee for breakfast, instead of a hot drink. And this was just the beginning of summer! The shrill ring of the phone interrupted her thoughts. It was Sookie.

"Hey!" she greeted Vivienne cheerfully down the line. "Got anything planned for this morning?"

Vivienne smiled. "Actually, I was thinking of taking advantage of the beautiful weather and having a sunbathing session. Care to join me?"

"Oh yeah!" Sookie replied. "I'll be over in about an hour."

And the line went dead before she could reply. Shaking her head, she smiled as she hung up the phone. Less than a week in Bon Temps, and so much had already happened. She hoped she didn't burn out too quickly.

------------------------------------

Forty five minutes later, Vivienne was stretched out on a towel, her IPod and speakers next to her and her back soaking up the sun's rays, when she heard Sookie pull up the drive. Ziggy raced to meet her, and soon led her around the back of the house.

"Hey," Vivienne smiled, and raised up to rest on her forearms. "How'd last night go?"

Sookie spread her own towel out beside her, and stripped off her sundress. "Good and bad," she replied, mimicking Vivienne's pose. "We found out that both girls had definitely been to the bar. There's got to be other connection, though. I don't know."

"What's the bad?" Vivienne asked.

Sookie paused, drawing in a deep breath. "A very powerful vampire now knows about my secret, and Bill is furious!"

"Oh no! How'd that happen?" Vivienne groaned.

"Not really my fault," Sookie began, "but at the same time, it kinda is... I heard that there was a vamp feeding on a human in the bathroom, and that one of the patrons was an undercover cop. He was thinking about the raid that was about to happen, so I warned Eric- that's the vamp- that we had to leave, and naturally, he wanted to know how I knew..." she trailed off.

Vivienne sighed. "Oh boy."

"Yeah, I know," Sookie nodded. "Now Bill's all mad, because he thinks Eric is going to want to...use...me."

Vivienne sat in silence for a few moments, absorbing this information.

"Uh," Sookie cleared her throat, "there's a little more bad news, too..."

"What is it, Sook?" Vivienne prompted.

"Apparently you caught Eric's attention."

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fairy Skull, Changer, DaniD, Nelle07, Murgatroid- Chapter after chapter you guys come through with the reviews and they rock. **

**Thanks everyone else for the awesome reviews as well. I always await them with bated breath. **

**Changer- you almost made Diet Coke come out of my nose! xo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivienne shook her head, unsure if she had heard correctly. "What?"

"Bill said he caught something between Eric and his underling. He said he's not sure exactly what was said, but your name definitely came up." Sookie replied.

"Oh," Vivienne said, her face puckered in thought. _'Surely he couldn't have seen me use against that vamp,_' she thought to herself, _'it was only a little_.' "I'm sure I'll be fine," she smiled.

Sookie smiled in return, hers just as strained as Vivienne's. "Yeah, I'm sure you will, too." And with that, she dove into her account of the night. She hadn't come to any conclusions regarding the fangbangers, but at least it was a start.

They baked silently for a few hours, only a handful of comments passing between them. Aretha Franklin and Ottis Redding serenaded them from the speakers, and they were both lost in their own thoughts. Vivienne hadn't realised that she'd fallen asleep until she was jolted awake by the alarm on her cell. Clearing the fuzziness from her head, she shook Sookie's shoulder, waking her from her slumber. "Time to get ready for work, Sook."

"Oh," the blonde replied, her voice husky from sleep. "I didn't even realise I'd dozed off!" She stretched her arms above her head, before standing swiftly. "C'mon, lazybones," she laughed, holding her hand out to a relaxed Vivienne.

"Aw, no fair," she groaned, slipping her hand into Sookie's. Sookie pulled her up with ease, and together they folded their towels, grabbed the IPod and their glasses and ambled inside.

The cool house was a welcome relief after the blazing sun, and Vivienne grabbed a couple of bottled waters from the fridge, passing one to Sookie, then downing half the bottle in one go. "God, I always get so dehydrated after sunbaking," she moaned, taking a smaller mouthful.

"I know," Sookie replied, a little breathless after her own scull, "I think it means that you should drink more while you're actually out there, but I always forget."

Vivienne laughed and walked her guest out. "See you at work," she called, and Sookie waved in response. With a toot of the horn, the little yellow beast disappeared out of view, and Vivienne padded towards the bathroom. With the water as cool as she could handle without her teeth chattering, Vivienne stood under the spray, relishing the sting of the water against her tortured back. She knew she was going to pay for all her baking one day, but she wasn't ready to worry about that right now.

After what seemed like hours, she dragged her pruned body from the shower, and slathered her burnt skin in moisturiser before changing into her uniform. She didn't really mind it, she decided, as she appraised her reflection in the mirror. She's definitely had to wear skimpier ones that this! Though unusual for a redhead, her skin browned nicely, making her eyes stand out. 'Not bad,' she thought, turning to the side, before inevitably finding the flaws in her appearance. She sighed, then set about locking up the house, and was soon in her car, enroute to Merlottes.

Much later, she was engrossed in her book when Hoyt, one of her favourite customers, wandered in. "'Evenin', pretty lady," he greeted her, and took a seat at the stool.

Vivienne laughed, her face splitting into a wide, genuine smile. "And a good evening to you too, kind sir." She loved the blush that crawled up his neck and invaded his cheeks. "What can I get for you, Hoyt?"

"Beer, please," he replied, his eyes scanning the bar and finding Jason and Rene at a table. He acknowledged them with a nod. "How's you're night been so far, Viv?" he asked as she set his beer in front of him.

"Oh, you know," she replied, getting his change. "The usual. Couple of drunks hitting on me. Detective Bellefluer seems determined to be mean to everyone. But hey, it could be worse, right?" she finished with a big smile.

Hoyt laughed and stood, preparing to join his friends. "Well, I hope your night picks up, Viv. Sweet girl like you deserves nights as nice as the prettiest flowers."

She just about melted. "Thank you, Hoyt. Next beers on me, you ol' smoothie." She didn't think it was possible, but his smile widened, and he winked before turning away. As she watched him walk away, she felt a pang of something like regret. What she wouldn't give to find a spark with someone like Hoyt, settle down, have a family and live a long and safe life. Sometimes she had the feeling that it would never be in the cards for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed by in a flash, and (thankfully) nothing out of the ordinary happened. She continued to get a flower under her wiper when she worked, but she now realised that it was Hoyt that was gifting her. As sweet as it was, she decided to pull him aside and explain that while she was flattered, she didn't think she was the right girl for him. He took it well, and continued to leave them for her. "You still deserve them," he smiled when she has questioned him, then his face burned when she had kissed him on the cheek. He was going to make someone very happy one day.

All it took was a phone call, late one night, to shatter her new peaceful existance. Sookie's gran had just been murdered. As she flew down the back roads towards Sookie's house, tears streaming down her face, she wondered how someone could harm a sweet soul like Mrs. Stackhouse. Vivienne had met Adele many times during her short stay at Bon Temps, and the thought of anybody wanting her dead was absurd!

Her truck bounced down the rocky drive, and she pulled to a halt behind Sam's pick-up. The house was teeming with people, but Vivienne spotted Sookie right away. She was standing off to the side with Bill, her face blank, like she was yet to comprehend what had happened. "Sookie!" she called, climbing down from the truck and ran towards the blonde. Sookie turned to her and a new wave of tears poured down Vivienne's cheeks as she saw the despair in her eyes. "Oh sweetie," she cried as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I don't understand," Sookie said vacantly. "Who would want to do such a thing? I just...I don't understand..."

Vivienne didn't reply, just held Sookie's shaking form.

"Uh, Sookie?" Sheriff Dearborne called from the porch, " We have a couple of questions we'd like to ask, if it's not too much for you?"

Sookie detached herself from Vivienne, and grabbed both Vivienne and Bill's hands and made her way towards the house. "I'll wait here," Vivienne said when they reached the porch, and as they disappeared through the door, she sat on the steps and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Hey," she heard Sam's familiar voice as he sat beside her on the step. "You ok?"

Vivienne nodded and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "I don't get it, Sam. Who could possibly want to hurt Mrs. Stackhouse??"

"I don't know," he replied and scooted closer to wrap his arm around her waist. "It's just... fucked up."

Her hand found his beneath her arm and they sat in silent comfort for a while, watching as the police swanned in and out of the house. As a couple of deputies walked out, the sight of the blood spattered gloves sent a barrage of memories flashing through Vivienne's mind, and she was pulled back to the horrible night her own parents were murdered.

_****_

_She and Kim were sitting on the tailgate of her truck, on the hill overlooking Lake Travis. Kim had never warmed to Dominic, not matter how charming he was, and she was currently jiggling the truck with her happiness. Vivienne had finally realised how he had been manipulating her, dominating her, and she had broken up with him. _

_"He wasn't happy, Kim," she admitted with a shudder. "I'm worried about what he might do..."_

_Kim wrapped her arm around her best friend and squeezed. "You did the right thing, Viv. I honestly think so. He was making you use your gift in ways that no-one ever should!"_

_"It was just so refreshing," Vivienne admitted, a few tears escaping her eyes. "Knowing that I couldn't control him. Knowing that I didn't have to be careful about what I said when I got angry..."_

_"And he took advantage of that, red." Kim replied , "To take someone's trust in you, and use it for the things he did was just low. Lower than low! You're better off without him."_

_"I guess," Vivienne replied, as her cell started ringing. "Hello?" _

_"Viv? Where are you?" Ryan yelled down the phone._

_Vivienne pulled the phone away from her ear with a grimace. "I'm at the lake with Kim," she replied, confused. "Why? What's up?"_

_"You need to get home, Viv. Something's happened," he replied, and her stomach dropped as his voice cracked. Ryan never cried. _

_She threw the phone into the bed of the truck and slammed the tailgate closed. Kim had heard Ryan's side of the conversation, and was already in the driver's seat with the engine running, by the time Vivienne had scrambled into the passenger seat. "Floor it," she said, fumbling with her seat belt, and the tyres spun on the gravel before they gained traction and the truck shot down the road._

_Kim had grown up on these roads and she safely took the corners at speeds very few people would dare. "Viv, honey, talk to me!" she said sparing a glance at the girl beside her. Vivienne couldn't speak. She was doubled up in her seat, fear physically assaulting her body. "Oh god," she whispered and pressed harder against the accelerator._

_Braking too late as they pulled up out the front of the Cooper's house, the truck plowed into the garden bed, ripping some trees from their roots, but neither girl noticed as Vivienne burst from the truck and ran towards the house._

_Ryan, her neighbour's son had been standing off to the side, talking to one of the officers, when he spotted her as she streaked towards the porch. 'Viv! No! Wait!" he yelled breaking into a sprint, but he failed to catch her before she flew through the open screen door. _

_Pausing for only a second, she realised which direction most of the voices were coming from, and began pushing and shoving her way through the throng of people, shaking off the hands as they gripped her arms and tried to hold her back. "Mom? Dad?" she shouted over and over again, fighting her way towards their bedroom._

_When she finally pushed through the door to their bedroom, it felt like someone had rammed a tonne of concrete into her solar plexus. Fighting to breathe, it only took seconds for the horror to fill her eyes. Her mom was laying face down on the floor, her arm propped up against the wall at an awkward angle, her hand reaching for the broken window. Her dad lay a about a meter away, between her mom and the door, a baseball bat lying close by. Apparently, he had positioned himself between his wife and their attacker, but had failed to give her the precious moments she needed to escape. And the blood. OH GOD , the blood. It was everywhere._

_She fell to her knees, finally catching her breath, and that's when she started screaming. She vaugely heard Ryan yelling at people to move in the hallway, before his arms locked around her. "NO!! she screamed, fighting against him as he lifted her off the ground. "NO! I can't leave them!" She lashed out, clawing at his arms hard enough to draw blood, kicking wildly at his shins. He grunted, but didn't let her go, pulling her backwards through the door. "Let me go! Please! I can't leave them!" She wailed, her hands reaching out to grab the doorframe. _

_Soft hands gripped her wrist, prying her fingers from one side of the doorframe, and Kim stepped in front of Vivienne, her 5'9 frame easily blocking out the horror behind her. Tears streaming down her face, she managed to free Vivienne's other hand, then wrapped her arms around her from the front, and helped Ryan drag her away from the house. "NO!! Kimmy, god no please!" Vivienne's agonised cry pierced the silence of the night. "Please let me go. Please!" _

_Her screams broke into anguished sobs, and Kim motioned for Ryan to release her. As he did, Vivienne dropped to her knees again, not noticing as the rocks sliced her skin. Kim sat down beside her and pulled her broken friend between her legs, wrapping her arms around her. They stayed like that for a long while, sobbing, their hearts broken, until the coroner carted the bodies away. Knowing that there was no way Vivienne could stay in that house, Kim called her parents to come and get them, before leading Vivienne to the porch and sitting down before wrapping her arm around her again._

****

And that was how Vivienne came to be sitting in almost the exact same position, nine years later.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam felt the tiny tremors racking her body, and his arm tightened around her. She cast a sidewards glance, and gave him a sad smile. "Do you know what happened?" she asked softly, flicking her head in the direction of the house.

He shook his head, running his free hand through his hair. "Sookie and I went to grab a bite after the DGD meeting, and we'd had a bit of an argument afterwards so she caught a cab home. I came here to make sure she got home ok, and to apologise, but she had already found the- Mrs. Stackhouse." He sighed, casting an angry glance into the surrounding words. "I wish I knew who did it. I'd skin the sonofabitch alive."

Vivienne nodded, knowing _exactly_ how he felt.

"'scuze me. Comin' through," someone called from behind them, and they stood, moving off the porch. In silence, they watched as the coroner and his assistant loaded the body bag into the back of the van. Vivienne shuddered, trying to stamp down the memories threatening to surface again. Just as she was about to make her way up the stairs again, Sookie appeared at the door.

"Hey," she said, addressing Vivienne and Sam, "thanks so much for coming, but if it's ok, I kinda want to be alone right now..."

"You sure?" Vivienne asked, climbing the stairs to take her friend's hand. Sookie nodded, and Vivienne sighed. "Ok, well, if you decide you need to get away from here, you're always welcome at mine."

Sookie gave a sad smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, but I think I'll be ok."

Vivienne gave her a long look, before nodding. "Ok. Goodnight, Bill," she smiled.

"Goodnight, Viv," he replied with a small bow of his head.

She turned to Sam, who was still standing halfway down the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam." she said, making her way down the steps.

He nodded, his hand flicking out to catch her wrist as she passed him, giving it a little squeeze.

She sent him a small smile before walking towards her truck. Once in the darkness of the cab, she let her eyes mist over again. She was trying so hard to be strong for Sookie, but she couldn't help it. She never expected to have this kind of reaction to blood, not after all this time. She realised that Sam was watching her, probably wondering why she wasn't leaving, so she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and started the truck. With one last look at the crime-touched house, she pulled out and made her way home.

Ziggy was waiting inside the front door when she returned. Her ears were down, there was no tail thumping against the floor with excitement, and the expression on her face...well, Vivienne could only describe it as forlorn. "Hey Zig," she greeted the golden softly, locking the front door behind her. "How you doin', girl?"

Ziggy simply whined and padded into the kitchen. "Yeah," Vivienne said, making her way to the bedroom, "I know." She decided that it tonight was a perfect excuse for a soak, undressed and wrapped a towel around herself while the tub filled. She grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, paused for a second, and returned them before taking the vodka from the freezer. The golden followed her back into the bathroom and lay by the tub as Vivienne pulled her hair up out of the way and climbed in.

"Ahhhhhhh," she sighed, loosing herself to the scent of apple and lime floating up from the water. She closed her eyes, listening her Ipod as Billy Joel was singing about lost love, and took a sip from her glass. The firey liquid burned down her throat and she felt it hit her belly, the warmth spreading in all directions, turning her tight muscles into jello.

She didn't know how long she drifted on the edge of consciousness, but she slowly became aware of Johnny Cash's gravelley voice reaching out to her from the speakers.

As he pulled her deeper and deeper into the song, she felt those old feelings of loss and anger, of sadness and betrayal come rushing to the surface. She lost so much that night, she lost her whole world, and she thought she had finally gotten over the grief, but the murder of Mrs. Stackhouse had put paid to that.

_"...beneath the stains of time,_

_the feelings disappear._

_You are someone else, _

_I am still right here..."_

She was only vaguely aware of the tears that flowed from her face into the now-tepid water, as Johnny ripped open those old wounds.

_"...what have I become, _

_my sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know,_

_goes away in the end..."_

It was all her fault, of course. Her parents, Kim. Everything. If she had never gotten involved with Dominic, if she had never allowed him to pull her into his seductive world, everything would have been fine.

Sobbing now, she gulped down the remainder of her glass and stood, shivering as the cold air hit her warm, wet skin. As she wandered around the house, making sure everything was secure, she paused at one of the windows, looking out into the murky darkness. 'He could be out there,' she thought, the very idea making her blood turn to ice, 'he could come and get me tonight, and I'd have no-one to help me. And it's all I deserve...'

With a shake of her head, she crawled into her big bed, watching the shadows as her eyes adjusted to her dark room. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many sheep she counted, she could not fall asleep. She just tossed and turned. With a frustrated sigh, she snapped on the side lamp and grabbed the phone from its cradle. She closed her eyes for a minute, then took a deep breath and punched in that old, familiar number. She'd dialled many times over the past nine years.

"Hello?" Kim's soft voice floated through down the line. As per usual, Vivienne couldn't speak. "Hello?" she asked again, only to be greeted by silence. "Helloooooo?" she sang, laughter in her voice. "Anyone there?"

Tears welled in Vivienne's eyes again, and she swallowed against the lump that had lodged itself in her throat.

Kim's end of the line went quiet, having realised who was on the other line. "Viv?" she asked after a good minute. "Is that you again?"

Vivienne opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it closed so hard her jaw hurt.

"Viv, please. I know it's you. Talk to me. Say something." Kim pleaded, but to no avail. "You always call but you never say anything. Please Viv, say something!"

Nothing.

"Fine," she ground out, " since you wont talk to me, and this is the longest you've ever stayed on the phone, I'll talk. Al ot had changed over the last nine years, Viv. I'm married now, to an amazing man named Luke. I've two gorgeous little girls. Maggie's four and Selena's two. They're adorable! You'd love them..." she trailed off, hearing the quiet sobbing from the other end of the line. "I miss you so much, Viv. Please talk to me! Come see me, we can work this out!" she was crying herself, by this time. "I know you blame yourself, Viv, for what happened to your parents. And to me. It's ok, Viv, I forgive you. Please, just...say something!"

Again Vivienne opened her mouth to speak, but, failing to find the words to tell Kim just how sorry she was, she closed it again. Her thumb moved over the 'cancel' button on the phone.

"I love you, Coop," Kim said before the line went dead.

Vivienne sat there, her tears hitting the phone that sat in her lifeless palm. "I love you too," she whispered into the darkness.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Adele Stackhouse's funeral had come and gone. It had been hard. She had been a much-loved member of the community and many people paid their respects. It was pretty much your average funeral, well, all except for Sookie telling the town to _'shut the fuck up'_! That was pretty out of the ordinary. Poor Sookie. It had been so hard for her, having people traipse in and out of her house. And she'd had to plan the whole funeral on her own. Jason was no help, these days. Then everyone had to stick their noses in her personal business. Apparently people had been giving her flack for her continued relationship with Bill.

Eventually, Sookie had taken refuge at Vivienne's many a night, just to get some peace and quiet. They often sat on the swing seat out front, just watching the world go by. This was how Bill found them, one particular night. They were laughing at something, when Ziggy's low growl alerted them, and he suddenly appeared at the edge of the woods almost giving Vivienne a heart attack. "Oh!" she exclaimed, startled, holding her hand over her heart. "I really do wish you would make some noise, Bill!"

"I apologise," he smiled making his way on to the porch. "I'll try to stomp a little harder, next time."

"I think we should invest in a kitten bell or something," Sookie laughed, rising to meet him.

Bill looked confused. "A kitten bell?"

"Never mind," Vivienne chuckled rising and heading for the door. " Would you like to come in, Bill?"

"Oh, in a moment, thank you Viv, but I need to have a word with Sookie first, if that's ok?" he replied, reaching for Sookie's hand.

"Take your time," she replied, closing the door behind her to give them a little privacy.

She pottered around the kitchen, making more tea and heating a bottle of TruBlood for Bill when she Sookie's angry voice carried from outside.

"You told them what?!" she exclaimed. "No! I wont shush. I can't believe you told them that I would do it! Are you crazy?"

Vivienne raised her eyebrow at Ziggy, who issued a soft _whoof _in response, her body trained on the voices.

"Please Sookie," Bill pleaded as Sookie flung open the door and stomped towards the kitchen. "I had to. Not only is Eric older and more powerful than I, he is also higher in the grand scheme. I can only refuse my sheriff at risk of my own death. Permanent death, I mean."

"He's not my sheriff, Bill Compton. _**I **_don't have to do anything!" she fumed, dropping into a seat at the table.

Bill dropped to a knee beside her. "Sookie, believe me when I say that if there was anything I could do to get out of this, I would. But Eric is my sheriff. Please, it will only be this once, and then you're free. You wont ever have to do it again, I promise."

Sookie glanced at him before looking away with a small shake of her head. "But if he's as powerful as you say, then how can you protect me from him? Bill, what if I get hurt?"

"I will never allow that to happen!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand in his.

"But how can you be sure?" she asked, her face etched with worry. " What if there are other vampires there? What if you _can't_ protect me?"

"Vivienne," he burst out after a thoughtful silence, jolting said girl from where she stood trying to blend into the cupboards.

"What?" Both girls asked in unison.

Bill stood and motioned for Vivienne to join them at the table. "Vivienne can join us. She can help me protect you."

"Bill!" Sookie exclaimed, her face brightening in embarrassment. "You can't just offer someone else's services for them! What if she gets hurt too?"

Vivienne coughed, silencing the other two. "Bill, I'm sorry, but I'm not some kind of bodyguard that you can use at your whim. I hate what I am able to do, and I'd rather not broadcast my abilities to a bunch of ambitious vampires..."

"I'm sorry if I offended you with my suggestion. I assure you, no harm will come to you at Fangtasia. They are interested only in Sookie's gift. They will not jeapordise that. You would only be there for Sookie's peace of mind. I am certain there will be no need for you to reveal your abilities," he replied, looking down at the blonde.

Sookie shook her head. "No, Bill. You can't ask her to do that!"

"I'll do it," Vivienne said quietly, and Sookie's face snapped to hers. "It's ok, Sook," she continued, holding a hand up as she went to interrupt. "Bill's right. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, as they both rose from the table. Vivienne nodded with a smile. "Oh thank you!" she gushed, pulling Vivienne into a hug. "I'd better go get changed, and we'll come and pick you up in about twenty minutes ok?'

"I'll be ready," Vivienne smiled and saw them to the door. As she watched them drive away in Sookie's car, a sense of worry washed over her. She had a feeling something was going to go wrong tonight. If only she knew what it was.

_~~~Meanwhile, in the car~~~_

"Bill, are you sure it's such a good idea taking Vivienne back to Fangtasia?" Sookie asked as they drove towards her house. " I mean, you've already told me that Eric has some sort of interest in her..."

Bill shook his head, and reached over to cover her hand with his. "I don't know what was said, remember. All I know is that her name was mentioned. He may not be interested in her at all."

"Maybe. But what if he is? Is it wise taking her there, and basically putting her on a silver platter for him?" she countered.

"Vivienne is well equipped to take care of herself, Sookie," he grinned. "I wont let anything happen to either of you, tonight."

"I hope not," she sighed, once again concentrating on the road. "If she gets hurt tonight, I'll never forgive you, Bill Compton."

Dress or jeans? Dress or jeans? Vivienne debated between the two outfits before her. It was a beautiful night and warm enough for the gorgeous jade dress, but it wasn't like she was attending a normal club or a wedding or something. _She was going to a vampire bar for a meeting with vampires_. "Jeans," she decided with a chuckle. Teaming it with heels and a black silk singlet, she figured she looked presentable. Keeping her hair down for her own piece of mind, it covered her neck and shoulders.

She had just put the finishing touches to her make-up when she heard the car honk from the driveway. With a last look in the mirror, she sighed, grabbed her bag and made her way to the front door, all the while chanting softly. _'It'll all be ok. It'll all be ok.'_

"Hi," she smiled, climbing into the back seat of Bill's car as he held the door open for her.

Sookie turned in her seat, a grim smile on her face. "Hey. You look great."

"Thanks, you too," Vivienne replied with a small frown. "Everything ok, Sook?"

"Oh yeah! Fine." she replied with that forced smile. She turned back to the front as Bill slid back into the car.

The ride to Shreveport was fairly quiet, littered with small tidbits of conversation. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just... thoughtful. Before she knew it, they had pulled to a halt in front of the bar. It looked different without its neon's glowing. It looked normal...

"I had a dream about you last night," Sookie said to Bill, as they climbed out of the car.

'_Ok_,' Vivienne thought, _"don't know if I want to hear this,"_ as she made her way to the bar door, giving the couple their privacy. She had paused at the closed door, looking back to see if Sookie and Bill had finished their conversation, when the door was flung open behind her. She gave a startled yelp, and whipped about to find herself face to face with the blonde vampire's lady-friend.

"You," she drawled, seeming almost bored, "What are you doing here?" she asked, raking her gaze over Vivienne.

Vivienne took an involuntary step backwards, before grabbing hold of her fleeing courage and squaring her shoulders. "I'm a friend of Sookie's," she replied, "She asked me to be here." She received a raised eyebrow in response, as a dark shadow loomed behind the female vamp.

"Is that so?" a deep voice asked as the shadow moved into the light, and Vivienne found herself looking up and up at the blonde vampire from her last visit to the bar.

Her eyes settled on his brilliant blue orbs, and she felt as though someone was pushing against her chest. This time she was able to break eye contact, and she bowed her head, focusing on the ground.

"Must I remind you, Bill, that this is a private meeting. You had no right bringing anyone other than Sookie with you." He admonished, glancing at the darker vampire.

"I asked her to come, Eric," Sookie piped up, throwing her head up defiantly. "As I'm walking into a room full of vampires, I don't think it's too much trouble to ask that I have a human friend with me."

Vivienne looked up at Sookie with a small grin, before looking back towards the blonde. She wouldn't allow herself to look into his eyes again, and settled her eyes on his neck.

He regarded them for a long moment before shrugging, and walking back into the bar. No, walking wasn't the right world. He _glided_.

Vivienne smiled as Sookie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bar. She glanced up at the female vampire as she passed, startled when she spoke.

"Love your hair," she purred, striding behind the humans. When they stopped in front of a balding man sitting at a small table, Vivienne felt something tug against her hair. The she-vamp had wound a thick strand around her long finger. "Gorgeous," she purred again, leaning in to inhale the scent.

"Pam," Eric called, and she heeled to his side. "Vivienne Cooper," he said, his deep voice echoing throughout the empty bar. She looked at him in surprise, her eyes locking with his. "If you cause any trouble here tonight, I will waste no time in disposing of you."

The tone in which he said the word 'disposing' left no room for pleasant misinterpretation. "You'll have no trouble from me," she replied, dropping her gaze to his neck again.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing to a chair at a nearby table.

Vivienne ignored the urge to challenge his high-handedness, opting instead to clench her jaw so hard it hurt, and made her way to the chair he indicated.

Sookie turned to the blonde vampire with a hand on her hip. "So, Eric, what did you need me for?"

_~~~~later~~~~_

As Sookie sat with her hands clasped around the thin, blonde's wrists, asking questions that didn't make sense to anyone listening to her, Vivienne was cursing the deal Sookie had struck with Eric earlier.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Sookie_!' she screamed in her head. What had she been thinking, giving that egotistical vamp a monopoly on her gifts?! What she wouldn't have given for Sookie to be able to read her thoughts right now! So lost in her angry thoughts, she didn't see the barman strike until it was too late. His freaky speed had him over the bar and on top of Sookie before she could even draw breath. Before she could even finishing rising from the table, Bill had impaled the barman with a piece of wood from the bar.

'_Ironic_,' she thought vaguely, as her brain tried to process what had just happened. Poor Sookie was covered in the bar-vamp's blood. Vivienne fought the urge to gag, while helping the stunned blonde up. "You ok?" she asked, trying to be heard over the screaming woman.

"Ginger, enough!" Pam said firmly, silencing the woman.

'_Thank you_!' Vivienne thought, only a second before Eric repeated the sentiment out loud.

Sookie looked around in stunned silence before accepting a cloth from Bill. "Uh, do you have anywhere I could go and clean up?" she asked Eric.

'There is a bathroom through there," he replied, pointing to a door behind him. "Pam will bring you some clothes."

Sookie thanked him and held a halting hand out to Vivienne as she made to join her. "I'll be fine," she smiled, making her way across the room.

Eric broke the silence that followed, "Bill, we need to talk." His passive face contradicted the burn in his tone.

"Of course," Bill replied, turning to Vivienne. "I'll only be a minute. Please stay here."

"Sure," she replied, bending over to pick up her jacket that she had knocked to the floor in her haste to help Sookie. Her amulet, which had been tucked into her top slid free, dangling on the long leather band, and caught one of the bar's fluorescent lights.

One moment she was righting herself, the next, Eric had pinned her against a wall, a good meter off the ground. One large hand was wrapped around her throat, cutting of her air supply, and the other had gripped the amulet. His fangs had descended, and his once passive face was now intent. But the scariest things were his eyes. They burned into hers like an inferno, the anger overwhelming her.

"Lie to me and I'll tear you apart," he growled, gripping her amulet tighter, his face mere inches from hers, "where did you get this?"

.


	14. Chapter 14

"Please!" she gasped, her hands clawing at his arm. "I can't breathe!"

"Eric!" Bill exclaimed, pushing the blonde vamp away from her face and standing between them. "Let her go, Eric. You'll kill her!" He placed a hand on Eric's shoulder and another on his arm and pushed, but it made no difference to the hand gripping her throat with vicious ferocity.

'_Calm down, Viv, calm down,'_ she chanted in her head. _'You need to be calm to work... oh god, can't breathe....hurts so much..._'

"Answer me," Eric growled, glaring at her over Bill's head. His hand tightened a fraction.

_'Oh, god!_' Vivienne thought weekly, as spots invaded her vision. "Please... Eric," she gasped, her hands loosing strength against his arm. The murky blackness that had been sitting on her peripheral began to creep towards the centre of her sight. Just as she began to give up the fight, her survival instinct kicked in. _'FOCUS!!_' her inner-self roared and her eyes snapped open. _'Concentrate! Ebb... flow... ebb... flow...'_ She repeated the familiar relaxation chant. Her eyes took on a dull blue glow, slowly brightening as she gained control. The brilliant green/blue hue startled Eric, she could tell. "Eric... release me... now," she gasped firmly, her eyes locked on his.

Nothing happened. His gaze intensified at this new discovery, but that's all.

'_Great_,' she thought, as faint spots reappeared in her vision. _'Way to find out it doesn't work...'_

"What are you?" Eric whispered, his focus almost searing her to the wall.

Bill pushed against him once more, again having no impact on the older vampire. "Eric! Let her go!"

Vivienne panicked. She was terrified. Bill was trying his damnedest to help, but it wasn't enough. Glancing frantically around the room, her eyes landed on Pam as she returned from the bathroom. Thank good Sookie wasn't with her. "Pam!" she gasped, her eyes still glowing.

She received one raised eyebrow in response. Apparently Pam was enjoying the spectacle.

"Help... me get Eric... off..." she panted, her vision swimming.

Pam scoffed at first, entertained by her nerve, before she inexplicably found herself moving at lightning speed to Vivienne's side. She wore a look that was both bewildered and furious, as she clamped both of her hands down on Eric's forearm, squeezing the muscle.

"Pam!" he growled, his intense gaze flicking to his underling. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know!" she replied, flustered. "I'm not doing this!" and she tightened her grip, forcing Eric to loose a fraction of strength.

A primal growl erupted from his throat and he looked back at Vivienne, her eyelids fluttering over her shining eyes, the lack of oxygen taking effect. "Answer the question or I will tear your throat out."

"It was... a... gift," she gasped, slowly loosing control as her consciousness dwindled. "Vampire... Dallas... protection... ... Eric, can't... ... ... breathe..." Her voice was barely a whisper by now.

Apprehension dawned and his eyes held a mix of anger, disbelief and interest when he released her.

Vivienne crumpled to the floor when he finally let go of her, sucking deep, painful breathes as her vision stopped swimming. Her surroundings were still spotted as she glanced around, but the dots were fading quickly. Sitting upright, her back against the wall, she raised a hand to her throat, wincing as her fingers touched the tender flesh.

"Vivienne, are you alright?" Bill asked, his voice laced with concern as he knelt in front of her.

She shook her head, unable to speak, as more and more tears sprang to her eyes with every agonising breath.

"Water," Bill barked, not taking his eyes off her. When no one moved he growled, "If you ever expect her to be able to answer your questions, you'd better give her some water!"

"Pam," Eric replied, his focus still on Vivienne.

Pam stared at him, furious, before stalking to the bar and snatching a bottle from the fridge. "Give her water?" she sneered, throwing the bottle at Bill. "We should drain her dry right now, the witch!"

Vivienne cowered even closer to Bill, gratefully sipping from the bottle he handed to her.

"Easy now," he murmured, "small amounts." He stood, turning to face Eric, annoyance written all over his face. "We need to talk, Eric."

"I agree," Eric replied, eyebrow raised. "Bring your human," he said, turning and striding towards his office.

Bill shook his head. "I don't think-"

"Bring her," he commanded before disappearing through the door.

"I'm sorry, Vivienne," Bill said, helping her to her feet. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

Vivienne smiled as best she could, steadying herself once she was standing. "I know, Bill, it's ok. Let's just get this over with."

"How sweet," Pam sneered before turning on her pretty heel and stalking back towards the bathroom.

"Don't think she likes me very much," Vivienne stage-whispered, eliciting a small chuckle from Bill.

Eric's office was not what Vivienne had expected. She thought she would be greeted with black and red walls, velvet tapestries and maybe a large decadent bed or something, but certainly not this glorified storeroom. Several shelves lined one wall, stacked high with excess goods from the bar and various merchandise. A desk commanded the head of the room and black sofa sat against another wall. Very simple. Very practical.

"Please, sit," he ordered almost friendly, gesturing to the couch.

Vivienne sank into the soft leather, unable to stop the small sigh that escaped her lips. Pulling out several aspirin from her bag, she dropped the dissolvable tablets into the remainder of her water. She head had begun thumping.

Eric turned to Bill, a smirk on his face. "If your human is injured, Bill, surely you should offer her your blood,"

"I'm no-one's human," Vivienne ground out, glaring at the blonde vamp, missing Bill's dismayed look.

"How interesting," Eric murmured, contemplating her with a thoughtful look. "First question. What are you?"

Vivienne shifted her position, crossing one leg over the other and her arms across her stomach. "I'm human," she replied with feigned innocence.

"Do not play games with me. Is it persuasion? Mind control?" he asked, unperturbed.

"It's more body control," she admitted, dropping her gaze to the floor. "It doesn't affect everyone. Obviously."

Eric's eyebrows raised is question. "_Body control._ Explain."

"I can control what they do, not what they think. It's not like how you glamour someone," she replied.

"They are aware of what you are doing? You can not make them forget?" he wondered.

Vivienne shook her head. "No, I can't."

"And it doesn't work on everyone? Human and vampire alike?" he continued, received another shake of her head. "Hmm," he pondered this.

Vivienne glanced at Bill, who was watching Eric's reaction warily.

Eric shook his head, refocusing on Vivienne. "Now, where did you get that amulet?" he asked, his eyes locking on to hers.

"I was a gift from a vampire in a Dallas nest," she smiled, thinking of her friend. " We had a deal. I worked for them, and they offered me protection-"

"Protection from what?" Bill interrupted.

"It's not important," she replied, her eyes hard. "Anyway, I happened to grow quite close to one in the nest, and he gave me this amulet. Apparently it's very old, and I don't know what this says..." she said, eyeing the foreign wording.

Eric stared at her, trying to tell if she was lying. "Bill, leave us a moment."

"I will not," Bill replied gallantly.

"It's ok Bill," she assured him with a smile. "Pam's not too far away that I can't call on her for help."

He gave a curt nod, and turned to the door with warning look at Eric. He paused in the doorway. "No harm is to come to her, Eric," he growled.

"As your sheriff, Bill, I suggest you watch your tone," Eric replied silkily, his eyes on fire.

Bill stiffened, and closed the door behind him. Vivienne looked at the vacant space for a moment.

"This vampire who gifted you," Eric began, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk, "His name is Godric, is it not?"

"Yes, it is," Vivienne replied with surprise.

Eric nodded, confirming what he already knew. "...and he is well?"

She stared at him, wondering what his game was. "It's been a while since I've seen him, but he was perfectly fine when I left Dallas two years ago." He nodded again, lost in his thoughts. "What's your interest in Godric, Eric?" She asked boldly, her heart beating a mile a minute. "I wont betray him, no matter what you do to me," she finished, her head high.

This got his attention. "What is your allegiance to Godric? Have you bonded?" he asked, rising from his desk, moving slowly towards her.

"We bonded, but not in the way you think," she replied, her voice trembling. "As unusual as this may sound to you, we became friends..."

"Nothing about Godric surprises me," he murmured, barely audible. Stretching out his long arms, he placed one hand on the arm and the other on the back of the sofa, just by her head, and leaned down, bringing his face closer to her. "Vivienne," he said, his smooth voice catching her attention, "look at me."

Her eyes flicked to his in surprise, and she found that she could not look away. Not for the first time, she was mesmerised.

"Do you trust me?" he murmured, lower his voice, his voice sliding over her like honey. She could only nod. "Tell me why you were with Godric in Dallas," he said, his voice washing over her.

It was a weird feeling. She could feel his voice pulling her in, safe and secure, and she was floating. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but she could hear warning bells ringing somewhere in the back of her mind. They grew quieter, the more he spoke. "We had a mutual problem," she replied softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "They offered me protection and I worked for them. Business relationship."

"Protection from whom?" he asked, moving his hand from the arm of the sofa to glide along her collarbone.

"Dominic," she sighed, her eyelids fluttering closed at the sensation of his fingers.

He smirked arrogantly, but she didn't see it. "Who is Dominic?" he asked, and the warning bells completely disappeared.

She couldn't have refused to answer if she tried. "He's-"

"Eric!" Sookie screeched as she burst through the door.

A muscle jutted from Eric's cheek as he struggled to hold on to his temper. He straightened, glaring at Sookie for her interruption, as Vivienne shook her head, clearing the fog.

"Oh my god," she whispered, horrified. Abruptly, she jumped to her feet, and Eric took a step back allowing her to escape, and she hurried to Sookie's side. "You glamoured me?!" she growled, the anger evident in her voice.

"Is that not what you do to others?' He smirked at her, fueling the fire.

She curled her hand into a fist, her nails digging into her palm. "It's not the same thing," she ground out.

"Close enough," he shrugged, stepping back to sit on the edge of his desk.

"What the hell, Eric?" Sookie exploded. "First you physically hurt her, then you glamour her?! If you ever try that again, we'll no longer have any business with each other!"

Eric's face remained as still as it ever does, but his eyes flashed with warning. "You and I have already made our deal, Miss. Stackhouse. Go back on your word and you will regret it. You're friend is not a part of that equation."

"Go to hell!" she spat and turned on her heel, stalking out of the room.

Vivienne made to follow, but with a _whoosh_ of air, Eric blocked her escape. She fought the urge to back away from him, and stood rigid as he moved within an inch of her. "What now, Eric?" she asked, keeping her eyes planted on the vast expanse of chest in front of her.

"We _will_ continue this discussion another time, Vivienne." Before she could move, his hand gripped her wrist, bringing her now bloody palm up to his lips. His tongue flicked across the broken flesh, and she couldn't suppress the unexpected shudder of desire that ran down her spine. His fangs were present when he finally released her hand, and he leaned forward, his lips ghosting her neck, drawing in her scent. His breath left him in a rush and he licked his lips. "Go now," he whispered, moving slightly, allowing her to pass.

She fled.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! You're killing it on the reviews! I can't thank you enough.**

**Just a quick question- after reading through the last few chapters, it kind of feels rushed. Your thoughts? xo**

Sookie practically exploded once they were all seated in Bill's car. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this! I told you it was a bad idea! I get attacked by Longshadow, Vivienne gets attacked by Eric and then he glamour's her?! Look at her neck, he could have killed her!" Vivienne sunk lower into the backseat, Sookie's tirade not meshing well with her already pounding head. "And now he knows about her ability! Damn it, Bill!"

Bill sighed, his shoulders sagging from the weight of his guilt. "I know, Sookie. I accept full responsibility. I never meant to put either of you in harms way. I will talk to Eric, and sort this out."

"You're right!" She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "You _will _sort this out. Eric's not getting anywhere near Vivienne!"

"I agreed to come along, Sookie," Vivienne piped up from the back seat. "This isn't Bill's fault."

Sookie opened her mouth, as if to say something, but snapped it shut again and settled for glaring out the windscreen.

"What did he want, when he asked me to leave the room?" Bill asked, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"He just wanted to know more about the amulet," she shrugged. For some reason, she didn't want to elaborate on the subject of Godric. She hated to admit it, but Eric's behaviour regarding Godric had piqued her interest.

Blessedly, nobody spoke for the remainder of the ride home. Vivienne had almost fallen asleep, when the familiar jolting of her driveway jolted the car. Bill pulled to a stop, zipping around to open both Vivienne's and Sookie's doors. "I imagine you two will want to talk, so I will make my way home. Sookie, you drive my car and I will pick it up tomorrow night."

Sookie nodded, allowing him to kiss her cheek, but still refused to talk to him. With a sigh, he disappeared into the woods.

'Come on," Vivienne said wearily, trudging up the porch steps. Ziggy greeted them at the door, her tail thumping hard against the floor as Sookie dropped to her knees beside the golden. "Tea or coffee?" she asked, pausing on her way to the kitchen.

"Tea please," Sookie replied, following Ziggy to one of the couches in the living room.

While waiting for the kettle to boil, Vivienne grabbed an icepack from the freezer and held it against her throat, wincing as the pain shot through her neck. _'God, that's going to bruise_,' she thought.

"You ok?" Sookie asked quietly from the door, eliciting a squeak from a startled Vivienne. "Sorry," she chuckled, moving the icepack away from Vivienne to inspect the damage.

Vivienne pulled her hair up, giving Sookie a better look, and raised her eyebrows in question.

"It's already beginning to bruise," Sookie commented, carefully pressing the icepack against the purple flesh. "It'll be worse tomorrow, for sure."

Vivienne nodded, and began making the tea before Sookie took over more quickly. Vivienne took the cup gratefully and made her way into the living room, sinking into the huge armchair.

They sat in companionable silence until Sookie cleared her throat. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Vivienne nodded, leaning back against the head rest.

"What's all this business with your amulet?" she asked. "Why is Eric so interested?"

Vivienne closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Sorry," Sookie said, shaking her head, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's ok," Vivienne replied, "I'm just trying to figure out where to begin..." Sookie nodded and waited patiently. "Ok. A long time ago, I got involved with the wrong kind of guy. He was very charming, and above all, he was immune to my gift. You see, I used to have a problem controlling my ability. If I got really angry with someone, sometimes my emotions would take over, and accidentally, I would make them do things. There was only one other person in my whole life that I couldn't control. Hell, even my parents were scared of me from time to time. You can probably imagine what that was like..."

Sookie nodded again, a sad smile on her face.

"Being with Dominic was like a breath of fresh air. I didn't have to be careful around him. We were very passionate, and I could yell and scream and not have to worry about what I might make him do. I guess I kind of got swept away with it all. Not long into our relationship, he found out about my ability. Pretty soon, he had me doing things for him. Like I said before, he was very charming, and apparently I was easy to manipulate," she scoffed, shaking her head ruefully. "Eventually, I began to see the wrong in what we were doing. I guess 'the veil fell from my eyes', as they say. I broke up with him, and... he took it pretty badly."

She paused for a moment, and Sookie leaned over to clasp her hand, nodding her encouragement.

"He murdered my parents, Sook," she said, glancing at her friend.

Sookie gasped, her hand flying to her throat.

"When I realised it was him, I went looking for him. Unfortunately, my best friend followed and, well, we both wound up seriously hurt. Her more so than me. That was one of the reasons I left Austin. It was my fault that three of the people I loved most in the world were hurt, and I couldn't face that. So I just left. I stayed with my aunt in Dallas for a while, but he still bothered me, so that's when I began travelling around. I figured that if I never stayed in one place too long, then he couldn't find me."

Sookie shook her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Eventually I returned to Dallas, figured that Dominc would have forgotten about me. I was wrong. Turns out that not long after I left Dallas the first time, Dominic was taken as a pet by a vampire. Eventually he was turned, and made a name for himself as a real nasty piece of work. I don't know how, but he knew that I was back, and he came looking for me. After telling me that he'd turn me if I didn't help him failed, he threatened to kill my aunt and cousin. So I agreed, but instead of doing what he asked, I went to the vampire he was trying to kill, Godric. At first I couldn't even get near him, the others in his nest kept me locked up, thinking I was the enemy. Eventually, after Dominic came looking for me and confronted Godric, they realised that I was telling the truth, and that I could be useful to them. So we struck a deal. I worked for them, and they took care of Dominic."

"I know you said you had dealin's with them, but I never realised it was so big!" Sookie exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"I know it seems like a stupid thing to have done," Vivienne said, her voice shaking, "depending on vampires, but I didn't know what else to do. Dominic had already taken from me once, and I was scared. I'm not brave, Sookie. I'm not strong. I get so scared..." she paused to calm herself, wiping away the few tears that escaped. "Anyway, they actually moved me into the nest, and eventually, Godric became my friend. He's fairly old, so he doesn't need as much sleep as the rest of them, so while the others were down for the night, we would sit in his light-tight room talking. About anything. After having been on the move for so long, never tying myself to anyone, Godric became like family to me. I trusted him more than I've ever trusted anyone."

"And the amulet?" Sookie encouraged.

Vivienne sighed. "Eventually, one of the vamps in the nest took a liking to me. Wanted to turn me. Got pretty vicious with it too, until Godric stopped him. And that's when he gave me this," she said, holding the stone in her hand. "I don't know what says, but apparently it's for protection. I'd never really believed in that sort of thing, but after I started wearing it, I noticed that I didn't have any more trouble with the other vamps."

Sookie nodded, her brow furrowed. "But why would Eric react the way Bill said he did?"

"My guess is that he somehow knows Godric, recognised the amulet and immediately thought that I had done something to him, or had stolen it..." she shrugged. "Anyway, that's how I cam to be pinned against the wall, and had to use my gift to get out of it. And now Eric knows."

"Yes he does," Sookie nodded gravely.

"And," Vivienne continued, "to top everything off, apparently Dominic is looking for me again. I spoke to my aunt in Dallas a few weeks back, and she said he had been around there asking about me."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Is she ok? Do you think he'll hurt her?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Vivienne replied, grim. "One of the vamps from the nest, Kenny, kind of struck up a... thing... with my aunt. He's big and can be mean when he needs to be, so he'll keep her safe. I think I'll be ok, though," she said, nodding to reassure herself. "He hasn't found me yet. I still have the amulet and I recently visited some friends who practice hoodoo, and they gave me this," she held up her left arm.

Sookie reached over, running her hand over the braided twine. "What is it?" she asked, a hint of awe in her voice.

"It's a warding bracelet," she smiled, "Kind of like the amulet- it wards off evil."

"I think it's broken," Sookie said with a chuckle, "It didn't work against Eric tonight!"

"Maybe that means he's not really evil," Vivienne replied.

The girls looked at each other for a beat before laughing. "Yeah, right!" Sookie chortled.

"I might ask Sam for a few days off, and head across to Dallas. I think Godric needs to know that Dominic is up to something again." Vivienne said, fingering the bracelet.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Sookie asked, worried. "Maybe you should wait a little while. See what happens."

"Maybe you're right," Vivienne sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Listen, it's late, did you want to just crash here tonight?"

Sookie shook her head, rising from the couch to stretch. "Nah, it's ok. I'm not far. I'll be fine."

Vivienne nodded, then walked her to the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow," Sookie replied, pausing before wrapping her arms around Vivienne. "I'm so sorry about tonight, Viv. I really wish things could have been different."

"It's fine," she replied, letting go. "Just gotta suck it up," she smiled.

Sookie grinned, said goodbye to Ziggy and left.

As Vivienne lay in bed that night, trying to fall asleep, something Sookie pointed out earlier kept running through her head. _Why didn't_ the bracelet ward Eric off? Maybe she was right, maybe he wasn't evil. Mean? Sure. Arrogant? Absolutely. Terrifying? _Oh, yeah_. But maybe he wasn't actually evil....

Eric, the good vampire?

Yeah, right!

.


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing Vivienne noticed when she woke up the next morning was the dull throb in her neck.

Taking a tentative swallow of the water beside her bed, she was pleased to find that it didn't hurt as much as last night. Rising from the bed, she was surprised to feel a stab of pain in her knee, and looked down to find and angry bruise on her right leg. 'Must have been when he dropped me,' she thought. She shuffled to the bathroom and stared at her reflection.

The bruise wasn't as bad as she expected. Only a few light grey spots were visible from the front- most of the deep bruising was at the back of her neck, where Eric's large hand could reach. Her hair would cover that easily.

The loud ring of her cell startled her, she was so focused on her neck. She exited the bathroom with a chuckled, checking the caller-ID before answering. It was her aunt.

"Hey, Aunt Maz. What's up?" she asked, making her way down the hall.

"Good morning, cherie," her aunt replied, "how are you?"

Vivienne frowned. Her aunt didn't normally call so early to chat. "I'm fine, Aunt Maz. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, exactly, I just thought you should know that Dominic came sniffing around for you again," she replied, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Did he hurt you?" Vivienne asked, squeezing her eyes closed.

"No, no!" her aunt assured her. "Kenny was here. We're fine. I just thought you should know."

Vivienne counted to five, trying to calm her nerves before replying. "Thanks. I'll keep my guard up, but you let me know if he comes around again, ok?"

"I will, you be careful, sweetie. Love you." she replied before hanging up the phone.

Instead of returning the phone to the table, Vivienne dialled Joseph's number.

"Better be good, DB." he answered, his voice rough from sleep.

"Oh, come on, pumpkin," Vivienne laughed, "it's not like someone as pretty as you needs their beauty sleep." An almost inhuman yawn travelled down the line. "Nice. Listen, I just wanted to ask if you've had any luck getting the warding to work on Dominic?"

That got his attention. "Not yet, and it's driving Ma crazy," he chuckled. "Why? Somethin' happen?"

"Oh, no," Vivienne replied quickly, "It's just that Aunt Marion called this morning- apparently he's been around, asking about me again."

He let out a stream of cursed that made her jaw drop. "Want me to go down there? Take care of it?"

"No!" she squeaked. "I really don't think that would be a good idea. Just leave it for now, and keep working on the warding, ok?"

"Ok," he sighed, clearly unhappy. "But if I think it's gettin' bad, I'm comin' to Bon Temps."

"That's fine," she replied, trying to placate him. An angry Joseph was a little unpredictable. "I'm off, I'll talk to you soon, ok?

"Ok. Oh, and DB? Be careful." he said, the worry audible in his voice.

"I will," she smiled. "I love you to." And he was gone.

Staring out the window at the beautiful day, Vivienne felt the need to get physical. _'Gardening,'_ she thought with satisfaction. _'That'll do it!_' She slid into her old jeans and tank, pulled her hair into a low bun, grabbed her sunglasses and her wide brimmed hat, and she was good to go! Setting her Ipod and speakers up in the shade of a nearby tree, she cranked up the volume and set to work. Everything she needed, she found in the shed, and she attacked the garden with enthusiasm.

After a couple of hours, he knee was aching and her muscles were arguing with her mind. She sat back on her feet, wiping the sweat that trickled down her neck and surveyed her handiwork. She was pretty damn proud! The garden was looking very respectable again. Ziggy sprang to her feet and darted around the side of the house, alerting Vivienne to someone's arrival. Rising, she brushed the grass and dirt from her knees, just as Sookie followed Ziggy into the back yard. "Oh, hey!" she smiled, pulling her gloves off.

"Hi. Hey, this looks good!" she said motioning to the garden. "I hope you don't mind me comin' over again, but I was so bored at home. Figured we could hang out until it was time to go to work...?"

"Yeah, why not," Vivienne replied, waving her into the house. "Want some lunch?" she asked, washing her hands in the sink.

Sookie nodded, crossing to the fridge. "Oh, I'll make it. You go and have your shower."

"You sure?" she asked, receiving a nod in reply, and stopped to kiss the blonde's cheek before disappearing down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later, she joined her friend on the deck, a huge salad sandwich calling to her. "Thanks, Sook. This looks great," she smiled, tucking into her lunch.

"It's the least I could do," Sookie replied, swallowing her mouthful. "I mean, I'm here so often, I should probably start paying rent!"

Vivienne laughed, taking a swig from her beer.

'I've been thinking, about what you told me last night," Sookie continued, "And maybe there's a way for you to kill two birds with one stone. Get Eric on-side and get that other guy off your back..."

Vivienne raised an eyebrow.

"Talk to Eric about your situation. Tell him about Dominic looking for you, see if he can't do anything about it. And, uh, maybe offer to do something for him in return, later down the track..."

The silence that followed was electric. Sookie was worried that she had overstepped the line.

"This is certainly a change from your attitude towards Bill last night," Vivienne said softly.

"I know," she said, "but the more info I had, about that Dominic guy, and the more I thought about your situation, I realised just how fortunate it could be to have Eric as an ally, not an enemy..."

Vivienne took a long swig from her bottle. "I appreciate what you're saying, Sook, I really do; but I don't think it would be such a good idea. I mean, can you really imagine being in Eric's debt? I can't even begin to imagine what he might have me do in return!"

Sookie sighed, her forehead puckered in thought. "Maybe you could talk to Bill about it? I know he's not Eric's biggest fan, but he's quite diplomatic. I'm sure he could weigh up the pros and cons for you."

"Thanks, but I don't think so," Vivienne replied with a shake of the head, "If I'm gong to ask for a vampire's help, then it'll be Godric. I trust him most."

"Ok, ok," Sookie said, holding her hands up in defeat. "Just keep it in the back of your mind, ok?"

Vivienne nodded with a smile, glad that conversation was now over.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and soon both girls were in Sookie's car, on their way to work. It was a fairly slow night in Merlottes, and Vivienne was relieved. She didn't think she could deal with any more excitement at the moment. She needed a few days to recover. She was in the middle of a conversation with Hoyt, how had propped himself on a stool at the bar, when the door opened, and everyone turned to stare. Bill walked through the door, followed closely by Eric, Pam and a shorter, Asian-looking vampire.

"Hey, vampire Bill," Hoyt called out with a small wave. Bill nodded in return, and quickly made his way to where Sam stood. After a quietly heated discussion, they disappeared down the hall, towards his office, the Asian vampire in tow.

Eric's gaze flicked to the bar, landing on Vivienne. She straightened from where she had been leaning on the bar and crossed her arms over her chest, her body tense. She caught Sookie's eye, a worried expression on the blonde's face.

While they waited for Bill to return, Pam stalked the patrons of Merlottes, handing out flyers for Fangtasia, while Eric looked on, standing closer to the bar than Vivienne would have preferred.

Unable to take his presence any more, Vivienne slipped into the storeroom on the pretence of collecting stock. By the time she returned, Bill had reappeared. Sookie was tailing him out of the bar, and Pam followed, a bored look on her face. With an almost imperceptible nod to Vivienne, Eric disappeared out the door. She let out the breathe she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Wow," Hoyt murmured, turning around to face Vivienne, a goofy smile on his face. "Did you see the size of that vampire? He was bigger than some of those guys that play for the Dallas Cowboys. And those are some big guys..." he finished, nodding.

Vivienne managed a weak smile, her gaze trained on the door waiting for Sookie's return.

When she didn't show, Vivienne went looking for her. She found her sitting on a low boulder, not far from the front door. Her arms were clenched around her stomach and her shoulders were shaking. Bill was nowhere in sight.

"Sookie?" Vivienne called, rushing to her side. "Are you ok? What happened?!"

"Bill's... in trouble," Sookie managed, between sobbing hiccups. "For what... happened... at the bar... with Long... shadow."

"Slow down, honey," Vivienne murmured, wrapping her arms around Sookie. "Bill's in trouble for what happened to the barman?" The blonde nodded. "For killing him?" She nodded again. "But that's insane! Longshadow was going to kill you! Bill was just protecting you!"

Sookie sniffed, wiping her hand across her nose. "Apparently can't kill another vampire, especially for a human!"

Vivienne's breath escaped her in an angry rush. "That's stupid," she said, pulling Sookie to her feet. Look, you're a mess. You'll be no good to anyone here. Take my keys and go to my place..."

Sookie shook her head, using her t-shirt to wipe her eyes. "I'm going to go to Bill's. No one will look for me there."

Vivienne eventually nodded.

"Can you let Sam know for me?" she sniffed.

"Of course," Vivienne replied, pulling her into a hug. "You be careful, ok?"

Sookie agreed, and Vivienne watched until her car pulled out of the parking lot. With a sigh, she made her way back inside.

"Everythin' ok?" Sam asked, as she walked behind the bar.

"Bill's had to go away," she replied, keeping her voice low. "Sookie's really upset, so she's gone home for the night."

Sam looked at her, worry etched on his face. "With the killer out there? Is she crazy?" He began untying his apron, and headed down the hall.

"She's going to stay at Bill's place, Sam," Vivienne called as quietly as she could. "I'm sure she'll be fine..." she trailed off, as he disappeared out the back door.

Sighing, Vivienne returned to the bar, propping her elbows on the counter and smiling at Hoyt. "Well, Mr. Fortenberry, looks like you're giving me a ride home tonight."

"Would be my pleasure, Miss Cooper," he beamed back at her.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry about the delay in update. Here's the newbie! Enjoy! xo**

**~~**~~**

"Thanks for the ride, Hoyt," Vivienne smiled as they pulled to a halt in front of he cottage.

"You're welcome, Viv," he replied, blushing as she leaned over to peck his cheek. 'You, ah," he cleared his throat, "you have a nice night, now."

Vivienne grinned climbing down from the pick-up. "Drive safe, Hoyt," she said, and closed the door behind her. "Heya Zig!" she exclaimed as the golden bounced beside her. She noticed that Hoyt was waiting until she had unlocked the front door, so she hurried up the steps and slipped the key in the lock before turning back to him with a wave. She also noticed that he waited until she was safely inside before actually leaving. _What a sweetheart_.

"What a looooong day, Zig," she sighed, kicking off her shoes at the door and padded barefoot to the kitchen. She found her cell phone on the counter where she had forgotten it this afternoon, and flicked it open as she made her way to the kitchen.

Two missed call from Kenny. One voice mail. Vivienne's stomach dropped. With trembling fingers finally managed to hit the button to replay the message.

_"Viv, it's Ken,"_ his deep voice grated into the phone. _"Most importantly, remember that she's ok, but honey, your aunt's in the hospital. She's awake and talking, but she's pretty banged up. Call me when you get this, ok?"_

Without noticing, Vivienne had slid down the wall, wrapping her arm around her leg while Kenny told her, or actually, didn't tell her, what she always dreaded to hear. Dominic had gotten his chance at Marion. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow, and her hand shook while she tried to calm herself down.

"Sonofabitch!" she yelled, startling Ziggy, and pushed up from the floor. Stalking down the hallway, she dialled Sam's number, but got his message service.

"_Sam, it's Viv,"_ she said, grabbing an overnight bag from the closet, _"I hate to do this, but I really have to go out of town or a day or two. I can't tell you why, over the phone, but I'll explain when I get back. Call if you need to. Thanks."_ She threw the phone down on the bed and began stuffing clothes into the bag. Ziggy watched her progress with a sombre face, breaking the silence every now and then with a whine. She stripped off her work clothes and threw them into a corner before puling on her jeans and tank.

"It's ok, Zig," she said, emerging from the bathroom with her toiletries. "I'm sure we'll be fine. In and out, right?" Ziggy whined again. She stood with her hands on her hips, glancing around the room, trying to see she had forgotten anything. Grabbing her charger from the nightstand, she threw it on top of the clothes and zipped the bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Let's go girl," she said, plucking her phone from the bed, and following the golden to the kitchen. After making sure the house was securely locked, she grabbed some bottled water from the fridge, then turned off the lights behind her as she made her way to the front door.

As she pulled onto the main road, she flipped her phone open and scrolled through her list before she found the Dallas number. "Hello?" an unfamiliar voice greeted her.

"Is Godric there, please?" she asked, her eyes focused on the surprisingly heavy traffic through town.

"Maybe," he replied, obviously in the mood to play.

Vivienne was not. "May I speak to him?"

"Well, that all depends on who's calling..." the silky voice flirted down the phone.

"Vivienne Cooper," she replied, her voice hard.

The flirty vamp paused. "One moment, please."

Vivienne tapped her thumb against the steering wheel impatiently. She could hear muffled voices on the other end of the line before the handset was picked up again. "Hello, Vivienne," a familiar voice travelled down the line.

"Isabel?" she asked, a little confused.

"Yes. It's been a while. It is nice to hear from you," Isabel replied, something close affection in her voice. Isabel was one of the few vampires in the nest that Vivienne had liked.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head a little. "I had asked for Godric. Is he there?"

There was a long pause before she replied. "No, he is not. Is it something I can help you with, Vivienne?"

"I don't know, Isabel," Vivienne sighed, "I don't know if it's reached you yet, but Dominic is causing trouble again. He attacked my aunt because she wouldn't tell him how to find me."

Another pause. "We are aware. He has been a source of trouble here too, recently. We also know about your aunt. I hope she is doing well?"

"I don't know," Vivienne replied, "I haven't spoken to Kenny yet, but I'm on my way to Dallas now. I should be there in four, five hours."

"Do you think that is wise?" Isabel asked, slight concern in her voice.

"I think I'll be fine," Vivienne sighed. "I'll see my aunt during the day and hide out at night. I'll only stay a night or two."

There was silence on the other end, and Vivienne could almost see the look of consideration on the vamp's face. "Come here. We will protect your for the duration of your visit," Isabel said, finally. "I will inform the other of this. Travel safely." And before Vivienne could respond, Isabel was gone.

"Okay," Vivienne sighed, throwing her phone down and running a hand through her hair. She was worried. Godric had taken care of the Dominic situation last time, but now she couldn't get a hold of him. The possibility that Dominic might have had something to do with that hit her and her heart almost stopped. She didn't know what to do!

_'Eric'_, one side of her brain suggested. _'Maybe he could help. He seems to have some kind of relationship with Godric.'_

_'Are you nuts?!_' the instinctual side of her brain screamed. 'Indebting yourself to Eric would he a HUGE mistake!'

_'What other choice do you have?_' the logical side countered.

She didn't have a rebuttal for that one, and changed her course of direction, heading for Shreveport instead. As she coasted along the highway, she ran through various scenarios in her head, ways to approach Eric for his help. She couldn't come up with one that didn't result in him taking advantage of her gift. Ziggy, sensing her unease, shifted closer to Vivienne's side and lay her golden head in her master's lap. Vivienne sighed, running a hand over the soft fur, before reaching for the radio knob. Maybe some music would help soothe her nerves.

"_I see a bad moon arisnin',_

_I see trouble on the way..."_

Vivienne stared, deadpan, at the road ahead. And then again, maybe not.

_"Don't go around tonight, _

_Well, it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise."_

She could help the feeble giggle that escaped her throat. Well, if this wasn't just the anthem to her life! The more the song wore on, the more Vivienne chuckled. So dark. So prophetic. How appropriate! She laughed.

_"Hope you got your things together,_

_Hope you are quite prepared to die._

_Looks like we're in for nasty weather,_

_One eye is taken for an eye."_

By this time, she was tapping her fingers against the steering wheel and singing along loudly. It was a warm night, and with the window down, the cool air whipping her ponytail around her face, she was surprised to find herself relaxing, despite the trouble she was headed for. As she drew closer to Shreveport, she could feel herself begin to tense again. She was still trying to figure out how to approach Eric for his help.

She still hadn't thought of anything by the time she pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot, and after sitting in her truck for a good fifteen minutes, she sighed and jumped down from the cab. Bypassing the line, she strode directly to Pam, who was manning the door, checking ID. Ignoring the angry looks and comments from those waiting, she cuts in front of two trashy-looking blondes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Esmeralda the witch," Pam greeted her with raised eyebrow. "To what do I owe the displeasure?"

Vivienne grinned. "Hello, Pam. Is Eric here?"

"No," she sneered, reaching past Vivienne for the next ID.

"Damn," Vivienne breathed, dragging a hand through her hair, and glanced around the packing lot. "Do you know when he's expected back?"

Vivienne's agitation piqued Pam's interest, and her attention shifted to the red head, eliciting angry comments from those in the line. "Be quiet," she glared, effectively silencing them, and turned back to Vivienne. "I imagine he'll be back some time this morning, however, I don't think it will be early." Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I needed to..." Vivienne paused, struggling to say the words, "...ask for his help." She exhaled, annoyed at the dark pleasure that spread across the she-vamp's face.

"Oh, my," she purred, sliding her hand up her leather-clad thigh to sit on her hip, "So the little witch needs help, does she? And exactly _why_ do you think the Sheriff would be interested in helping a human?"

Vivienne smirked. "I imagine Eric wouldn't be too against the idea of having me owe him a favor."

Pam's eyes flashed. "Indeed." she replied silkily. "Well, since he isn't here, is it something I can help you with? I would_ love_ you have you in my debt."

"As tempting as that sounds, Pam, no, its not something you can help with." she replied, reaching into her bag for a pen and paper. "However, can you please pass my number on to Eric. I really do need to speak to him."

"Fine," she replied with a sigh, flicking out her palm for the slip of paper. As Vivienne went to place the number in the upturned palm, Pam's hand grabbed her wrist, holding her tight. She smiled as a muted blue invaded Vivienne's green orbs. She raised a long finger to stroke Vivienne's cheek. "I can't wait to see what he does with you..." she purred, and plucked the paper from her fingers, before dismissing her.

Vivienne wasn't so eager.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Back in Bon Temps, an angry Sam was in the shed behind Merlotte's, shoving his limbs back into his clothes. "Damn stubborn Stackhouse... always has to do what she wants... don't matter that her friends are worried sick 'bout her..." he muttered, yanking his t-shirt over his head. He grabbed his cell from the shelf where he had left it, shoved it in his pocket and stormed back into the bar, hoping the girls weren't too pissed at him taking off.

'Oh, there you are!" Arlene called, leaning against the pool table as Rene lined up his shot.

Sam scanned the bar quickly, noting that it was deserted and spotless. "Yeah... hell, I'm sorry, Arlene, I didn't mean to leave you in the lurch like that. I just had somethin' important I had to take care of..." he apologised, dragging his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it, Sam," she replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Vivienne stayed and helped clean up, and Hoyt took her home, so Rene stayed to keep me company. It's been kinda nice, actually," she smiled, running her fingers lightly across the jaw of the man standing beside her.

"Yeah, Sam, don't worry none. We ain't goin' to knock a break from 'dem kids," Rene grinned, lightly punching him on the arm as they passed.

Sam chuckled and followed them to the door. "Well, thanks anyway," he called before locking the door behind them and making his way to the register. After clearing the till, he glanced at the clock on the wall. _'Not too late,_' he thought, pulling his phone from his pocket, _'might call Viv and thank her too.'_ His train of thought was broken as he flipped open his cell, and noticed that she had already left him a voice message. "Hope she's not angry," he chuckled, locking the back door of the bar while he dialled his message service.

"_Sam, it's Viv,"_ her tone stopped him dead and he turned the volume up on his phone, _"I hate to do this, but I really have to go out of town or a day or two. I can't tell you why, over the phone, but I'll explain when I get back. Call if you need to. Thanks."_ He played the message again and again, the panic in her voice more evident each time. "What the hell?" he muttered dialling her number. He had resumed walking while the phone rang, and had just leaned against the railing of his porch when it connected.

"Hello?" she answered, the worry still colouring her voice.

"Viv it's Sam. I just got your message," he replied, dragging his hand through his hair again.

"Oh, Sam, hey," she breathed, the relief evident in her tone. "I'm so sorry about all this, but something came up unexpectedly. It's really important, Sam, I would never had just taken off if it wasn't..."

"It's ok," he interrupted her tirade, "Really, Viv, it is. I know you well enough by now to know that it must have been important. Are you ok? Did something happen?"

He heard her sigh and pause before replying. "Something has happened, and I have to go to Dallas to take care of it, but it's not really something I can explain over the phone..."

"Are you ok? Do you need me to come help?" he asked, his forehead creased with worry.

_"No!"_ she practically shouted, her sharp tone surprising him. "Uh, no, it's fine. I'll be ok, and anyway, I have friends there who can help. There's really no need for you to worry, Sam. I should be back the day after tomorrow, if not earlier."

He frowned, knowing that she was lying about something, he just didn't know what.

"Sam?" she called when he didn't answer. "You still there?"

"I'm here," he replied quietly, "I'm just worried about you, that's all..."

There was a short pause before she answered, and Sam was afraid she was annoyed with him. "I know. Thanks, Sam, that means a lot. Trust me. Oh hey, did you catch up with Sookie? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine," he replied, "I caught up with her at Bill's. Refuses to leave. Says she'll be fine there. Damn stubborn thing..." he finished with shake of the head.

Vivienne's laugh floated down the line. "Yeah, that sound's like our Sookie! Listen, I gotta go, but I'll call you once I'm done in Dallas and about to head home ok?"

"Ok," he conceded with a sigh, "Just... be careful, ok? Bring yourself home safely.

"I will."

And click, she was gone. Sam sighed, snapping his phone shut and leaned his palms against the rail, looking up at the star-scattered sky. _'What's with me and these stubborn-ass women?!'_ he thought. With another shake of the head, he turned around and went home.

_**~~Vivienne's point of view~~**_

She was walking back to her truck when her phone started ringing, making her almost jump out of her skin. She flipped it open without bothering to look at the screen. "Hello?" she asked, as she pulled the door open.

"Viv, it's Sam. I just got your message," Sam's deep voice floated down the phone.

As always, a sense of calm flowed through her veins whenever she heard his voice. She was glad it wasn't someone with bad news again. "Oh, Sam, hey! I'm so sorry about all this, but something came up unexpectedly. It's really important, Sam, I would never had just taken off if it wasn't..."

"It's ok. Really, Viv, it is. I know you well enough by now to know that it must have been important. Are you ok? Did something happen?" he cut her short before she could fully explain.

She sighed. _'Oh, if only you knew!_' Instead she replied, "Something has happened, and I have to go to Dallas to take care of it, but it's not really something I can explain over the phone..." she trailed off, wincing at the shitty explanation.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to come help or somethin'?" he asked, and she was touched by the concern in his voice, but that was overtaken by the fear that sliced through her body.

_"No!"_ she almost shouted, surprising herself. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but the thought of Sam in harms way made her insides turn to ice. "Uh, no, it's fine," she continued, softening her voice, "I'll be ok, and anyway, I have friends there who can help. There's really no need for you to worry, Sam. I should be back the day after tomorrow, if not earlier."

He didn't reply, and Vivienne was worried that she had insulted him by refusing his offer so abruptly.

"Sam?" she asked, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. "You still there?" she asked after a moment.

She heard his deep intake of breath before he replied. "I'm here. I'm just worried about you, that's all..."

His soft tone sent a pool of warmth right to her belly, and she found herself blushing furiously. Thank god he couldn't see her! She was touched that he cared so much. "I know. Thanks, Sam, that means a lot. Trust me." She replied with a smile. Then she suddenly remembered why he had rushed off. "Oh hey, did you catch up with Sookie? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine," he replied and Vivienne grinned at the frustration in his voice., "I caught up with her at Bill's. Refuses to leave. Says she'll be fine there. Damn stubborn thing..." he finished with shake of the head.

"Yeah, that sound's like our Sookie!" She surprised herself by laughing out loud. "Listen, I gotta go, but I'll call you once I'm done in Dallas and about to head home ok?" she asked as she started the truck, eager to get to Dallas.

She could tell he was struggling when he paused before answering. "Ok," he finally sighed, "Just... be careful, ok? Bring yourself home safely."

She smiled at the affection that took the sting out of his words. "I will," she promised before ending the call.

She only hoped she could keep that promise.

.


	19. Chapter 19

As Vivienne pulled out of Fangtasia's parking lot, she scrolled through her numbers, dialling the stubborn blonde.

"Did Sam ask you to call me?!" Sookie's annoyed voice barked down the line after the third ring.

"No," Vivienne laughed, " I just got off the phone to him, and he told me what happened, but he didn't ask me to call. You doin' ok over there?"

Sookie sighed as she stormed up the stairs towards Bill's bedroom. "I'm fine! I don't know why y'all are in such a huff about this. No one else knows I'm here!"

"Ok, ok, Sookie, calm down," Vivienne replied, suppressing a chuckle, "that's not the reason I called, anyway."

"Oh," the blonde replied, deflated, "then what's up?"

"Well, I- uh- I'm headed to Dallas right now, actually," Vivienne replied, and braced herself.

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Sookie screeched in her ear

Vivienne winced, holding the phone a safe distance from her ear. "Dominic hurt my aunt. She's ok, but I still need to take care of this, so I'm headed down to that nest in Dallas I told you about."

"Have you spoken to Godric about this? Does he think it's a good idea?" Sookie asked, and Vivienne could imagine her biting her lip.

"Uh... well," Vivienne began, knowing that Sookie was not going to take the news well. "Actually, I can't get a hold of him."

_"Are you insane?!"_ Sookie cried, making Vivienne hold the phone away from her ear again. "You're heading down there on your own, with no one that you can trust and you're going to fight this guy? Do you have a death wish??"

Vivienne had to smile in spite of her friend's anger. "I often ask myself that question. I'm yet to come up with a definitive answer."

"This isn't funny, Viv," Sookie admonished, "You could get hurt."

'I know, Sookie, but I can't just sit around while Dominic hurts more people to find out where I am. I have to do something!" she replied, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. "He's been causing trouble for the Dallas nest too, so they're just as eager to get rid of him as I am. We can help each other."

"I don't know..." Sookie trailed off lightly.

Vivienne sighed. "Look, I've decided to take your advice. I'm going to ask Eric for help. I stopped by Fangtasia, but he wasn't there. I left my number with Pam."

"He's with Bill," Sookie replied, "I don't know where, and I have no idea how long they're going to be..."

"That's ok," Vivienne nodded, "I have a feeling he'll call me back. Do you think he can resist the idea of having me owe him? Think of all the wonderful things he could make me do." She heard Sookie's sharp intake of breath on the other end. "I need you to do me a favor. Take down the number of a friend of mine. I want you to ring him if things start to go bad in Dallas. I don't know exactly how you'll know, or if Eric will show up and he can let you know, but if bad shit goes down, call Joe. He'll know what to do."

"Ok," Sookie replied, her hand shaking as she wrote down the number Vivienne read out. "Do you really think it'll come to that?" she asked on a trembling voice.

"I don't know, Sook," Vivienne sighed. "I hope not, but I need to have contingencies, y'know?"

"I guess," she conceded. "Be careful, Viv, please?"

"I'll try." Click.

It was very early morning by the time Vivienne pulled to a halt in front of the familiar Dallas house. She cut the engine and stared at the light peaking from behind the drawn shades. _'Just as I left it,'_ she thought with a rueful smile. Ziggy growled low in her chest and shifted closer to her. "I know, girl," she soothed the golden, scratching her behind the ears, "we'll be fine. C'mon." Vivienne climbed out of the cab, followed closely by Ziggy and grabbed her bag from the bed of the truck. Ziggy opted to remain by the truck. _'Smart girl_,' Vivienne thought.

As she neared the door, she could hear some familiar voices raised in anger, and some that were foreign to her. _'This is absurd, letting this- this- this..._human_ help us!_'

She couldn't place the high pitch whine, nor the deep bass that followed. '_Sacha's right. This human has no right meddling in our business. It reflects poorly on us. I will take care of her myself!'_

She certainly recognised the accented, _'You will do no such thing. Vivienne is under the enduring protection of Godric, whether he is in attendance or not. Stan and I are second in command, and you will obey our orders.'_

_'Go Isabel!_' Vivienne thought with a chuckle, raising her fist to lightly tap on the heavy wooden door. Bracing herself, she was still slightly unprepared for the large black mass that filled the doorway.

"Well, well, well, the prodigal pet has returned," his gruff Texan accent slid over her, as his gaze slid over her body. "Lookin' good, Vivienne." She tensed as leaned closer, his mouth uncomfortably close to her neck. "Mmm. Smell good too," he breathed.

"Hello Stan," she replied, dipping her shoulder away from his face. "It's been awhile."

"You know what they say about absence, now don't ya," he grinned, licking his lips.

"Make's the heart grow fonder?" she replied, shooting him a deadly smile. "Don't flatter yourself, Stan. A hundred years couldn't increase my fondness for you."

She held her breath as his eyes darkened, "We can always put it to the test, Vivienne," he growled, his fangs _slicking_ out.

"Stan?" Isobel's voice floated from deeper within the house. "Show her in."

"Heel, cowboy," Vivienne sneered, patting his chest in distain, as she slipped between the big man and the doorframe. She knew it wasn't the smartest idea, goading Stan, especially when she was looking for their help, but she couldn't help it. He got under her skin, every time.

"Vivienne," Isabel called warmly, her arms outstretched as she glided toward her. "It's wonderful to see you again."

She heard Stan scoff behind her, but ignored him. "Hello, Isabel," she smiled, returning the embrace. "Thank you for having me."

"It's nothing," the dark haired vampire replied softly, "You are a friend of this nest, and will be welcome for as long as you wish. Not to mention that we are vested in the same problem."

"Where is Godric, Isabel?" Vivienne asked, unable to stop herself.

Vivienne noticed the quick look that flashed between Isabel and Stan before the she-vamp waved her delicate hand dismissively. "He is... indisposed. But one problem at a time, yes? Let us talk about Dominic."

.


	20. Chapter 20

"You really should have come to us sooner, Vivienne," Isabel scolded, once Vivienne was finished detailing the last year or so of Dominic-related problems.

"It's never been this bad," Vivienne countered, sinking into the sock leather sofa, "He's never gone this far before."

Isabel laced her hands in front of her, and stared down at her thoughtfully. "Nevertheless," she continued, "you should have made us aware. At the very least, you should have confided in Godric."

"I know," Vivienne sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise that he was causing problems here too."

"It has been brought to out attention that he has become somewhat of a rogue enemy," Isabel replied, seating herself in the chair opposite Vivienne. "Apparently his maker banished him from their nest, and he has taken it upon himself to assert his dominance. He has already taken over a nest in Mesquite. The are whispers, indicating his intention to assert his power here."

Vivienne nodded slowly. "Sounds like something Dominic would do. He always liked having power. Even as a human. So how are we going to stop him?"

"There is no _'we'_!" the high-pitch whine spat, and Vivienne turned looked over her shoulder at a beautiful, dark skinned vampire. "We can handle this situation ourselves. We don't ne-"

"Sabine! Enough!" Isabel growled, rising from her chair, her face contorting in anger.

The ebony vampire took a hasty step back and lowered her gaze to the ground, chastised.

Isabel turned slowly, catching the eyes of the dozen vamps scattered around the room. "I will remind you one final time. Vivienne is our guest, and a valued ally, and you will behave accordingly. If you do not, you will answer to me."

Her tone left no vampire in doubt of her ability. Heads bowed accordingly. All but one.

"But look at her, Isabel," the hulking form shadowing Sabine sneered, his dark eyes raking over Vivienne's tired form. "How much help could she be? She is nothing. I could snap her like a twig!"

"...like you see you try..." Stan muttered softly from Vivienne's right. She couldn't help but flash him a small grin. Stan was well aware of her abilities.

The hulk took a step forward, preparing an onslaught on Stan.

"Enough!" Isabel barked, silencing the room. "There will be no more questioning of my nor Stan's orders! Vivienne is more than capable of holding her own in our world. Now, this is finished. No more!" This time every vampire lowered his gaze from her fury.

Vivienne looked around, amused, before succumbing to a jaw-wrenching yawn. "Isabel, would you mind showing me where I will be staying? I'd like to see my aunt in the morning and I'm beat."

"Of course," Isabel replied, her gaze softening. 'You old room is as you left it," she said, leading the way down a long hall.

_'It is indeed,_' Vivienne thought as they entered the master bedroom. The mocha walls were as bare as the day she left, the pin marks noticeable from the maps and photos that had once adorned them. The large canopy bed still dominated the room, looking as comfortable and inviting as it ever had.

"We have installed a lock on your side, for your piece of mind. The bed linen is fresh, as are the towels in your bathroom. I trust everything will be in order." Isabel smiled as she began to back out of the room.

"It's perfect, Isabel, thank you," Vivienne smiled in return.

Isabel paused for a moment, before pulling her into a gentle embrace. "It is nice to have you here again, Vivienne," she said softly before exiting and closing the door behind her.

Vivienne sighed and dumped her bag on the bed. Thinking that a hot shower was in order, she picked through her clothes for some clean underwear and made her way to the ensuite. She had stripped and was just about to step into the shower when she heard someone try the doorknob and, having encountered the lock, rap on the door. For lack of anything better, she grabbed a large white towel from the railing as she made her way to the door, tucking it tightly around her body.

"Yes?" she called through the door, hoping she wouldn't have to open it.

"This yours?" Stan's gruff voice was muffled by the heavy wood.

_'Damn it_!' she thought, and double checked her towel before opening the door. Stan was standing a couple of steps away from her door, looking down with distain at the golden at his feet. "Oh, Ziggy," she smiled, laughing as the pup darted through the open door. "Thank you Stan."

His foot shot forward, quickly wedging itself between the doorjamb and the closing door. "You know," he drawled, his hand raising to stroke his goatee while his eyes took in the her exposed flesh, "Maybe you and I should put all this hostility aside, channel our energy into something more..." he licked his lips, "...productive."

"Never gonna happen, Stan," she grinned, and gave his chest a shove, allowing her to close and re-lock the door. Sporting a proud smile, she made her way back to the shower while Ziggy stood guard at the end of her bed.

After a long soak (as possibly even a standing cat-nap), she only just managed to drag herself to the bed and call Ziggy to her side. With a soft pat to the golden's head, she drifted off to sleep.

******o

The sound of a vacuum broke through Vivienne's slumber and she slowly opened her eyes against the light peaking through the heavy drapes. After a moment of disorientation, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Morning," she mumbled, stepping over the golden on her way to the bathroom. Ziggy was waiting by the door as she stepped back into the room, whimpering slightly.

"Ok, ok, girl, hang on," she said, sifting through her bag for her sweats. "Ok, let's go." She chuckled as the golden darted out of the room and down the hallway, in the direction of the front door. Vivienne pulled her hair into a ponytail as she neared the front door, Ziggy waiting impatiently. "Off you go," she said, leaving the door open for the pup's return, and set off in search of the source of the vacuum.

She padded through kitchen and peered around the corner, catching a glimpse of the singing maid. It was lean muscled guy, around her age she guessed, clad only in a pair of jeans, pushing the vacuum cleaner around as he sung along to the headphones in his ears. She cocked her head, stepping past the wall to lean against a nearby bench.

_"I've got the stuff that you want, I've got the thing that you need. I've got more than enough, to make you drop to your knees. Cause I'm the queen of the ni_-ARGH!!!" His girlie scream interrupted his off-key singing, as he moved and Vivienne entered his line of sight. "Oh my god, you scared the shit outta me!" he panted, holding his hand over his heart. He kicked the OFF button and dropped the cleaner, and pulled the headphones from his ear. "You must be Vivienne!"

Vivienne nodded, eyebrows raised, and pushed off from the bench.

"I'm Tucker," he smiled, hurrying towards her to offer his hand. "Isabel told me you'd be here."

"Nice to meet you Tucker," Vivienne smiled in return. "You... uh... work here?" She asked finally, having not come up with a polite way of asking if he was a fangbanger.

Tucker laughed, knowing exactly what she was asking. "I'm John's human. I kinda potter around here during the day. Cleaning, that kind of thing, y'know?"

Vivienne smiled and was about to reply when Ziggy came bounding around the corner.

"Oh my god, aren't you adorable?!" Tucker squealed, dropping to his knees. "C'mere sweetie, come on..." He called, reaching out to her with... **_spirit fingers_?**

Vivienne bit back her laugh, and nudged the golden with her foot. "Go on, Zig, he's friendly."

Ziggy went to him, still wary, but was soon offering her belly for rubs.

"Oh, you're gorgeous!" Tucker laughed, and looked up at Vivienne. "So, Isabel told me you'd be staying for a couple of days, so I've stocked the fridge and cupboards with some basic stuff. And she also said she was worried about you going out on your own, and that I should stick with you. So I'm gonna be like glue to you, girlfriend!" He laughed and returned his attention Ziggy.

_'Oh, goody'_, Vivienne thought as she made her way to the kitchen, _'This should be fun!'_

.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ok," Tucker smiled, rising to his feet, " What do you need to do today?"

"I'd like to stop past the cemetery before heading to the hospital to see my aunt, if that's ok?" Vivienne replied, washing her toast down with a gulp of peppermint tea. "If you have things to do today, I have no problem going at it alone..."

She almost smiled at Tucker's look of horror. "Are you kidding me?" he gaped. "Isobel gave me specific instructions not to leave you alone at all! I can't even begin to imagine what she will do to me if I let you go off on your own." He gave an involuntary shudder.

"Ok, ok, I get it," Vivienne replied, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'll just have a quick shower and then we'll be good to go." She called Ziggy to her side and returned to her room, leaving Tucker to finish his housework. She was almost to the hallway when she paused, tilting her head towards the basement door. After a moments hesitation, she moved quickly through the door and down the stairs, only slowing as she neared the bottom.

The small empty room had always given her the heebie jeebies, but she swallowed and pushed ahead, moving to the door half hidden in the shadows. There was a slight tremor in her hand as she tried the knob, stepping back in surprise when it swung open, unlocked. The hallway beyond was pitch black, with twenty-one doors facing inwards. Ten down one side, ten down the other, and one facing her at the end of the long passage. Godric's room.

Taking a steadying breath, she closed the door behind her, plunging the hallway into darkness. She held her hand up, maybe two inches from her face, and yet she could not see it. Good thing she wasn't afraid of the dark. Holding her hand further in front of her, she dug into her memory for the old trick she came up with to find her way in the dark, all those years ago. One small step for every whispered word.

_"Remember, remember, the 5th of November,_

_gun powder, treason and plot._

_I see no reason the gun powder treason_

_should ever be forgot."_

As she softly chanted the last word of the Guy Fawkes rhyme, her fingertips brushed the heavy wooden door. _'Still got it,_' she thought with a smile, sliding her hand lower to the doorknob. With a whoosh, the door swung open the darkness of the room merging with the darkness of the hallway, giving the feeling of stepping out into the abyss. She hesitated, the feeling that she was doing something wrong creeping into her psyche, but she reasoned that she had done this many times in the past- why not now?

The silence was overwhelming, so much so, that the click of the door as she closed it behind her was almost enough to bring her to her knees. She mentally slapped herself, and began edging along the wall towards the space where, if memory served, Godric's side lamp would be.**_ 'THUMP'_** Her toes connected this the heavy side-table leg. She muttered a string of obscenities that would have made a sailor blush, quickly located the light switch and sighed as the muted glow invaded the room. Vivienne smiled. It was just as she remembered.

Godric had never been one for material possessions. He found them trivial. He made very few exceptions. Unlike many vampires, he had a preference to sleep in a bed, rather than a coffin; and he chose one that was simple and practical, not showy in any way. His walls were lined with bookshelves, not even the smallest space was unadorned, yet his vast selection still spilled over to the floor. Vivienne ran her hand softly over the immaculate spines (all 1st editions, of course), ranging from the classics, to modern contemporary, to the prized collection he had acquired over his several thousand years. Books from almost every country in the world, and several countries that were no longer, they were the only editions still in existence. Historians would kill, literally, to get their hands on these volumes.

The only other exception were the two armchairs that had been placed in one corner of the room, facing each other. As she crossed to sink into the luxurious leather, Vivienne tried (and failed) to recount how many times she and Godric had occupied these chairs, discussing everything from their pasts to current world news; but Vivienne had always liked it best when Godric became reminiscent. He retold stories of times and worlds long forgotten, and she had learned stories that no-one could ever imagine. She sighed, running her hand through her hair, and glanced around the room that seemed so empty without Godric's presence. "Where are you, Godric?" she asked softly.

The silence was her only answer.

~~~***~~~

An hour later, Vivienne and Tucker slipped into the cab of her beat-up truck. "So," Tucker began merrily as he buckled himself in, "where are we going on our adventures today?"

"Well, visiting hours have begun at the hospital, so I'd like to go and see my aunt, but first I need to swing past the cemetery..." Vivienne replied, as they pulled away from the house.

"Oh, nice," Tucker smiled, " who are we visiting? Grandma? Grandpa?"

"My parents."

Silence filled the truck and Tucker shifted in his seat. "Oh. Um... Well, fuck," he said finally, reaching across the Ziggy to clasp her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. I would never have... you know..."

"It's fine," Vivienne smiled reassuringly, " You couldn't have known. It happened a log time ago."

Tucker grinned. "So what happened to your aunt? I imagine it has something to do with this Dominic fucker that has the nest in a tizz..."

"Yep," Vivienne grinned in return. "That 'Dominc fucker' is my bastard ex-boyfriend. I left him years ago and he's been trying to track me down ever since. He probably figured that hurting my aunt would get me back to Dallas. I guess he was right."

Tucker shook his head sadly. "What an asshole. Hurting your aunt to get to you. Takes a low-life, y'know."

"He's also the reason my parents are dead," Vivienne nodded, and Tucker's gasp cut through the cab. "He killed them because I left him."

Tucker's eyes went wide, and his mouth gaped open and shut like goldfish. "That sonofabitch!" He cried, once he found his voice again. "That goddamn asshole! He deserves what's comin' to him, that's for sure!"

Vivienne wasn't about to disagree.

She slowed as they pulled through the gates of the cemetery, and began passing the rows of graves at walking pace. "Wow, this is really pretty," Tucker said, his face almost mashed against the glass. "I've never been here before."

Vivienne shot him a surprised glance. "I thought you were local?"

"Oh, no," Tucker laughed, "I'm a Louisiana native! Shreveport born and bred."

"Would never have guessed," Vivienne mused, turning into the aisle that housed her parents.

Tucker nodded. "I moved here eons ago. My dad couldn't accept my choice of lifestyle and made it hard for me to stay. So I left and settled myself here. Then I met John and the rest is history."

Vivienne smiled. "Both of my folks were from Dallas. Not far from here, actually. They moved to Austin before I was born, so that was all I'd ever known. But they wanted this to be their final resting place..."

"I can see why..." Tucker replied.

Vivienne pulled to a halt a little way down from her parent's grave and killed the engine, but she didn't get out. She just sat there looking up the small hill at the beautifully simple headstone. She couldn't make out the writing but she knew what it said, by heart.

_In Loving Memory_

_COOPER_

_Frederik James_

_&_

_Kathryn Rose_

_Son of Charles & Dominique_

_Daughter of Neil & Daisy_

_Beloved parents of Vivienne._

_Slow dancing for all eternity._

_R.I.P._

Vivienne was lost in her memories, unaware of how much time had passed, when Tucker surreptitiously cleared his throat. Vivienne jerked back to the present, giving her head a little shake to clear the daze.

"You, uh, gonna go up?" Tucker asked, nodding towards the grave.

"Nope," Vivienne replied, her eyes glued to the top of the hill.

Tucker cocked his head to the side, confused. "Why not?"

She turned the key and the truck's engine roared to life. With one last look out the window, she pulled away from the curb.

"I never do."

~~~***~~~

Despite being early in the day, the hospital parking lot was full so Vivienne opted to pull into the parking complex across the road. They cracked the windows an inch or so for Ziggy, and made their way to the hospital entrance. The receptionist greeted them with a tight smile, and Vivienne thought she recognised her from somewhere. She had stunning eyes, the same shade blue as a pure gas flame. Something flickered across her pretty face when Vivienne asked for directions to her aunt's room, but it was too fleeting for Vivienne to notice. As they headed off in their advised direction, Vivienne glanced back and saw that the receptionist was staring after her too. _'Maybe we do know each other_,' she thought with a mental shrug.

"348....349....350... and here we are!" Tucker smiled as they reached her aunt's room. "I'm just gonna wait out here, ok? You know, stand guard," he said, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms.

Vivienne grinned, "Suits you," she replied, patting his shoulder. "I might be a while..." she said, cracking the door a fraction.

"Take your time," he replied with a smile.

Vivienne smiled and slipped through the door. Her aunt was fortunate enough to have a room to herself, and she was currently sitting up in bed, her face turned away from the door, watching as two birds hopped their way across her windowsill.

Vivienne's eyes narrowed when she noticed the bruised wrists, but she stamped down her growing anger. "Aunt Maz?" she called softly, so as not to startle the older woman.

Marion's head whipped around, her deep green eyes wide. "Vivienne?! _Cheri_, you're here?!"

Vivienne gasped, her anger rising again, as she took in her aunt's battered face. Stiches sealed two large cuts, one above her right eyebrow and one across her right cheekbone. Both of her eyes were rimmed with deep black bruising. She had a split lip, several small scratches down her left cheek and the left side of her jaw was swollen. "Sonofabitch," she muttered angrily.

"Come here, cherie," Marion called, her arms opening wide, and Vivienne closed the space betwen them, sitting on the edge of the bed, and fell into the waiting arms.

"I'm so sorry, aunt Maz," Vivienne whispered, struggling to talk around the lump that had formed in her throat. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry..."

Her aunt shushed her, two delicate hands cupping her cheeks and holding her at arms length. "Don't be silly, Vivienne You can not hold yourself responsible for the actions of that monster. You will not!"

Vivienne dropped her eyes. "Do you hear me?" Her aunt asked. Vivienne nodded slightly. "But you should never have come here, cheri, it is what he wants! You have put yourself in danger by coming here!"

"I couldn't not come, aunt Maz." Vivienne replied, wiping some stray tears from her cheeks. "Something needs to be done. I'm sick of running from him."

Marion stared into her eyes for the longest time, green on green, and her face softened into a small smile. "So strong. You remind me so much of your mother, some times..."

Vivienne gave a small smile. "Now, tell me what happened, aunt Maz. What did he say?"

Marion spent the next 40 minutes recounting what had happened. Vivienne listened intently, not wanting to miss anything that might give them the advantage over Dominic. Soon, after they had exhausted all possible scenarios, their conversation drifted towards Vivienne's new life in Bon Temps. Marion had many questions and seemed happy that Vivienne had found somewhere to start a semblance of a normal life.

About an hour later, Vivienne noticed how tired her aunt was looking. "Wow, is that the time?" she eclaimed, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I'm going to head off. You need your rest."

Marion nodded, her lack of protest saying more than words ever could. "Come back early this afternoon, if you can. I'd love to hear more about her new friends..."

"I will," Vivienne promised, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Rest easy, _sucrée une."_

As she pulled the door open she heard her aunt's sweet voice, slowly slipping to dreamland._ "Être sûr , peu ange. Mai risque oublier vous."_

~~~***~~~

Tucker was sitting on the carpeted floor, his head resting back against the wall, and he sprang to his feet as Vivienne reappeared. "Hey! How is she?" he asked, motioning towards the door.

"She's pretty beat up," Vivienne replied, dragging a hand through her hair as they headed towards the elevator, "and tired, but she's going to be ok."

Tucker smiled and gave her a quick one-armed hug. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

They rode the elevator in silence and made their way towards the parking complex. "Did she tell you anything that might help us with your ex?" Tucker asked, as they crossed the busy street at a jog.

"Yeah, some," Vivienne replied, fishing around her bag for her keys. "I think we might be able to sort this out, once and for all..."

Ziggy spotted them, giving an excited bark, and Vivienne smiled, plucking her keys from the bag. "I just wish Godric was here. I'd feel much safer. He sure picked a good time to go on one of his jaunts..."

"Wait," Tucker gripped her arm. "He isn't off somewhere having a grand, merry old time. Vivienne, Godric's been kidnapped!"

"What?!" Vivienne froze and whipped around to face Tucker. Just in time to see the bat smash the left side of his face. The sound was sickening. _"Tucker!"_ she screamed as he went sprawling across the hard concrete floor. He didn't rise.

Before she could get her bearings, something slapped down over her face, covering her mouth and nose. She struggled for a moment, as the sweet aroma invaded her senses.

Ziggy was barking viciously, frantically pawing at the windows, trying to get to Vivienne.

Her last conscious thought was, _'I should have gone up to the grave.'_

Then everything went black.

.

* * *

***_"Sucrée une" - Sweet One_

_ "Être sûr , peu ange. Mai risque oublier vous" - Be safe, little angel. May danger overlook you._

Wow, long chapter, huh? Hope you enjoyed it. Just letting you know that the next few chapters will be told from several points-of-view, and I'll try my best to keep it from getting too confusing.

Godric will make an appearance in a future chapter, and I'm toying with the idea letting him live. I'm in two minds about this, as I loved the direction the TV series took with his death and the subsequent vulnerability of Eric; but I do love Godric. Any thoughts?

Thank you so much for the reviews, you floor me. I never thought my little story would invoke such a response. I am humbled.

xx Isobel

* * *

.


	22. Chapter 22

~**~Tucker's world~~**

_"Hey, you alright? Buddy, you alright?"_ The faraway voice penetrated Tucker's mind as he slowly regained consciousness.

_"Hey, I think he's comin' around!"_ There it was again.

Tucker's mind fought its way out of the fog, and he groaned as the pain that had been sitting on the sidelines at a dull throb, hit him with the force of a freight train.

"Oh god," he moaned, and cracked his eyes open a tiny bit, but it was enough light to make him feel like his eyeballs had exploded. "Ugh," he moaned again and raised his hand to his eyes, trying to shield them from the burn.

"Hey, buddy, you ok?" that voice asked again, clear as a bell this time, and Tucker moved his hand, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

From what he could tell, he was on his back, lying on the ground of the car park. Three- no, four- no, wait three... yeah, three, people were leaning over him. He couldn't see their torsos, giving the illusion that their heads were floating eerily off the ground. The left side of his face was pounding and when he raised his hand tentatively touch the flesh there, a new explosion of pain erupted.

Ignoring the pain as best as he could, he started to sit up, only to be pushed down by two sets of hands.

"Whoa, guy, hold on a minute. Stay on your back. Just stay on your back, ok?" The man on his right said, his meaty hand blocking Tucker's upward motion.

"Let me up. I feel like I'm gonna be sick," Tucker said, then gasped in pain as they helped him into a sitting position. He sat with his head bowed, only realising that he was bleeding as he watched it pool on the concrete between his legs.

A meaty hand supported his back, patting it lightly and the other had hold of his bicep, while the guy on his right pulled a t-shirt from his backpack. "What's your name, son?" The owner of the meaty hands asked.

"Tucker," he replied on a yelp, as the younger guy pressed the t-shirt to his head.

"Well Tucker, my name's Tom, that there is my wife Lorna," he nodded to the woman at Tucker's feet, "And..." he broke off, looking pointedly at the younger guy.

"Oh, I'm Jake," he smiled, "Don't worry about the t-shirt, it's clean."

Tucker tried to summon a smile, but couldn't, the slightest movement sending a stab of pain through his face.

"What happened, son?" Tom asked.

_What had happened?_ He remembered walking out of the hospital, crossing the street, and talking while they walked through the car park towards the car. Vivienne had just said something strange about Godric. _Oh god! Vivienne!_ Ignoring the fire that flashed across his face, Tucker turned his head, searching for the redhead. Where was she?! He shifted his eyes to the beat-up red truck, noting that the door was open and the cab was empty.

"That yours?" Lorna asked motioning to the truck as he stared helplessly at it.

Tucker wasn't how sure to respond. Does he claim ownership of the truck, only to have someone run a check on the registration later? Or does he tell them about Vivienne? 'Oh god, what's happened to her?' He opted for door number one. "Yeah, it's mine," he replied.

Lorna nodded, "Well, I hate to make a bad day worse, but you're dog ran away. I'm so sorry! It was barking like a mad-thing when we came in, and I found your keys on the ground just under the truck. So I let the dog out, thinkin' maybe it needed to use the bathroom or just wanted to be near you, and the darn thing took off! Raced outta here like it had the devil on its heels!"

_'Shit!_' Tucker thought. "That's ok," he replied. Only then did he notice that the light outside was slowly fading into a dusky sunset. "What time is it?"

"Uh, almost five-thirty," Tom replied glancing at his watch.

_'Shit!_' He'd been here for hours! "Can you help me up? I gotta get going..." he asked, drawing his knees up.

Tom gripped his right arm, while Jake grabbed his left and together they heaved. Tucker tried to put his weight onto his feet, but his knees buckled.

"I think we oughta take you across to the hospital," Jake said with a frown. "I don't think you'll be goin' anywhere on your own for a while."

Tucker nodded, and groaned as each man slung an arm around their shoulders. Slowly, they made their way out of the parking lot, across the road and into the crowded emergency room.

~~**~~

Two and a half hours later he was sitting on a hard hospital bed behind a curtain, a doctor flanking him on one side and a police officer on the other. Tom had been kind enough to alert the authorities before he, his wife and Jake had left.

"So let me get this straight," the office said for the fourth time, "you didn't see anything, you didn't hear anything and you can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt you?"

"That's right," Tucker replied, flinching as the doctor slid the anaesthetic needle into his brow.

The officer scribbled something down on his pad. Again. "And they didn't take anything?"

"Nope." _'Just Vivienne'_, he thought wryly.

"Okay," the office sighed, flipping his pad closed and tucking it into his jacket pocket. "I think that'll just about do it. What's the verdict, Doc?"

The doctor looked up from his ministrations. "Lacerated brow. Mild concussion. Bruising and swelling of the left side of his face. He's a lucky guy. Could have been a lot worse."

_'It's bad enough_,' Tucker thought with a frown.

Five minutes later, the police office had left and the doctor was finishing the sutures when a familiar head poked around the curtain. "Tucker," John's voice cut through the din of the busy emergency room. "Jesus christ. What the hell happened?"

The doctor's head whipped around at the new intrusion, and took in the young vampire. "Are you Mr. Christiansen's family? You can't be here if you aren't."

"I'm his brother," John replied, his gaze not wavering from Tucker.

The doctor shrugged and finished the last suture, before taping a strip of gauze over the wound and handing a slip of paper to Tucker. "This is your prescription for some pain meds. You're going to have a hell of a headache for the next couple of days. Ok, once you get dresses, you can head home."

Tucker thanked him, his glum gaze sliding to John as the doctor disappeared around the corner. "Talk about a balls up," he sighed, slipping the hospital gown off and reaching for his shirt.

John moved to stand in front of him, his large hands on the younger man's shoulders. "You ok, kid?" he asked, dipping his head to meet Tucker's eyes.

"Yeah," Tucker replied with a small smile. "My head hurts like a bitch, but nothing's broken."

John's eyes roamed over his face, taking in the swelling and the dark bruising making an appearance. " I'll get you fixed up when we get home. Now, what the hell happened?"

Tucker told him everything he could remember, while John stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Damn! That piece of shit should never have been turned. Isabel's going to be furious!" A look of terror crossed Tucker's face. "Don't worry. You just tell her what happened and she'll understand. You'll be fine. C'mon, let's go."

John led him through the emergency room and out the doors, and Tucker shivered as the cool breeze hit his skin. He pulled his shirt tighter around his body as they rounded the corner.

And came face to face with an angry Isabel.

.


	23. Chapter 23

Vivienne woke slowly, her mind hazy. She could feel her head spinning and it took a few breaths to overcome the urge to throw up. Opening her eyes, she was met with a darkness so absolute it momentarily terrified her. At first she thought perhaps she was back in Godric's room, awakening from a sleep, but she quickly realised that this was most definitely not the case. Her arms were shackled to a chain suspended from the roof, and each of her feet had been secured to the floor, limiting her movement. She was only in her underwear. A stab of fear and venerability shuddered through her.

_'Oh god_,' she thought, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks. She kicked out with her legs, the rattle of the chains echoing around the room, but she succeeded only in jarring her ankles. Likewise with her wrists. Muttering a string of curses, she willed her body still, tuning her mind to the silence that surrounded her. She was listening intently, trying to hear something, _anything_, that would give her a clue to her location. She could only hear her ragged breathing. She tried the chain above her again, dropping her weight onto the bindings at her wrist, until she could bear the pain no longer.

"FUCK!" she exclaimed, to no one in particular.

She could feel the panic rising within her, her legs began trembling and her breathing hitched. She was on the verge of crying, and to her horror, she realised that she wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Did you know your blood pumps twice as fast when you're scared? I love that sound." A familiar voice softly sliced the silence of the room. "It's captivating."

Everything in Vivienne froze. Her body, her breath, her mind...

"Did you know that you can actually taste fear in someone's blood?" he continued, the voice sounding both close and far away at the same time. "It's sweeter, like... cotton candy."

Her breathing returned in short, painful gulps. _'No_,' she thought, terrified. _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._' Frantically she looked left and right, blindly searching for the source of her terror.

"You really should calm down," he said softly, the silkiness of his voice crawling over her skin, "or I'm likely to think you're _trying_ to turn me on." His breath was on her ear and she jerked away from him, the shackles biting painfully into her flesh.

"Why are you hiding the in the dark, you coward?" she spat, her voice leaving her lips in a hiss.

His husky laugh echoed softly around the room, making her cringe. "Such tough words," he replied, amused, "when we both know your heart's beating like rabbit caught in a snare."

Suddenly, he struck a match, and her eyes fluttered reflexively at that smallest intrusion of light. The soft glow of the singular match illuminated the left side of his face. He smiled softly at her and the shadows from the match danced over his face, vaguely reminding her of a Halloween pumpkin-face.

"Have you missed me, Vivienne?"

~~**~~

_**(Eric)**_

Sitting in his throne, high above the crowded floor of Fangtasia, Eric snapped his cell phone closed for the third time. "There is still no answer," he said softly to Pam, who was casually leaning against his chair. "Are you sure that is the correct number?"

Pam rolled her eyes and sighed. "She wrote it down herself," she replied, raising her hand to inspect her scarlet fingernails.

"And she was insistent that I call her?" He asked, for the second time.

"Yes!" Pam huffed, her hand dropping to her side with annoyance. "Maybe she figured out what she needed on her own. Doesn't need you any more..." she trailed off, her eyes settling on a patron that took her fancy.

Eric considered this, his eyes scanning the crowd with boredom. More than one looked up at him longingly, trying to catch his eye, but he didn't spare them a second glance. None of them intrigued him, as did Vivienne's plea for his aide. "Perhaps I should call Ms. Stackhouse," he said, with a sardonic smile, and felt Pam tense beside him. Pam was even less fond of Sookie than she was of Vivienne. He flipped his phone open again and dialled Sookie's number, while Pam huffed and walked away with a shake of her head.

Sookie answered on the third ring. "Yes?" she sighed, her tone uneasy.

"Good evening, Ms. Stackhouse," he greeted her, more than aware of her animosity towards him. "I trust you are well?"

"I'm fine, Eric," she replied hastily. "Do you have news about Vivienne?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Eric cocked his head thoughtfully, the worry evident in Sookie's tone. "I do not," he replied smoothly. "I am actually calling to inquire about a number she left for me. I have tried to contact her but the number has not been answered." He rattled off the number from the slip of paper in his hand.

"Yeah, that's it," Sookie replied, the worry even more prominent. "Oh no..."

~~**~~

_**(Sookie)**_

"Have you heard anything from Viv?" Sam called, as he stacked the glasses away.

"Nope," Sookie frowned as she wandered back down the hall, pulling her coat on. Thankfully the other waitresses had left for the night, leaving Sookie & Sam free to discuss the problem at hand. "I tried her cell earlier, but it goes straight to voicemail. I'm worried, but I haven't heard anything from Eric, so I guess that's a good sign..."

Sam shook his head, throwing the wet cloth on the bar a little more forcefully than was needed. "I still can't understand why she went to Eric for help with an ex-boyfriend. We could have helped..."

Sookie knew he was really saying that**_ he _**could have helped. "I don't know, Sam. I guess things are more complicated than that. She wouldn't have gone to Eric unless she absolutely needed too."

"I guess," he sighed, reaching to switch off the kitchen lights. The bell above the door jingled, and Sam called over his shoulder. "Sorry, we're closin'. You'll have to come back tomorrow." He turned to face the newcomer and stopped dead. Sookie was by the bar, staring at the man in the doorway, her shock mirroring Sam's.

A chocolate-skinned behemoth (_Monday's word of the day_) stood just inside the door, his 6"5 frame making the entrance seem tiny in comparison. His amber eyes practically glowed as he crossed to the bar. "I'm looking for Vivienne Cooper," his deep voice rumbled, and Sookie tensed, sliding a quick glance at Sam. "I'm a friend of hers."

"Sorry, she wasn't working tonight," Sookie replied, her bright smile hiding her wariness. "I can tell her you stopped by."

The big man shifted, raking a hand through his short hair and pulled his phone from his jeans pocket. "Sorry," he apologised to them, before holding the phone up to his ear.

Sam glanced at Sookie, who shrugged, confused. Sookie jumped as the giant gave a frustrated growl.

"Viv, it's Joe. I've been tryin' to get you for a couple of hours now. I'm worried. Call me back as soon as you can, ok?" He slid the phone closed and shoved it in his pocket. "Sorry to bother you," he gave them a tight smile.

He had turned and was almost at the door before Sookie's mind clicked. "Wait!" she called, circling around the bar and hurrying to him. "You're Joe? Joe Dean?"

He turned fully to look at her then, his face guarded. "Yeah," he replied slowly. "I'm sorry, but do we know each other?"

Neither of them caught the shocked look of awareness on Sam's face.

"No," Sookie replied, a genuine smile on her face now, "But Viv's told me about you. You live near Shreveport, right?"

Joe's face relaxed. "Yeah. Oh, you must be Sookie." The blonde nodded, beaming. He looked across the room. "And Sam?"

Sam nodded, coming forward to offer his hand. "Sam Merlotte. We're friend's of Viv's."

"Yeah, she said. Nice to meet you both," he grinned. "Listen, would mind telling me how to get to her place? She's been havin' a few troubles lately and I just want to check up on her..."

The smile disappeared from Sookie's face. "She's not here. She- oh, hang on," she frowned as her cell rang. "It's Eric. Maybe he's heard from Viv," she glanced at Sam before flipping it open.

Both men paid close attention to Sookie's end of the conversation.

_"Yes?" ..."I'm fine, Eric. Do you have news about Vivienne?" ... "Yeah, that's it... Oh no..."_

"I'll have to call you back, Eric," she said, and snapped the phone closed. Her blue eyes were murky with fear as she looked from Sam to Joe. "I think something's gone wrong..."

.


	24. Apology

Hey everyone!

I know that I have been incommunicado for a while and I'm very sorry if you thought I had deserted you. Not the case! My dad passed away last year and I simply lost the urge to write. He was one of the biggest fans of my writing and after he passed, it kind of felt a little… wrong. So I stopped writing entirely.

But, rest assured, I have re-discovered my love. I have already written a several versions of future 'New Beginning' chapters, I just need to decide which avenue to take. So please, bear with me.

From the bottom of my heart, I would like to thank every one of you for your awesome reviews and complements. Of all the things I have written, 'New Beginnings' holds a special place in my heart. I absolutely adore the characters and their world.

Please sit tight, I promise to upload new chapters as soon as I feel they are ready! I have, on a whim, written a one-chapter 'Wanted' fic, so feel free to peruse

Love and Light, amigos!


End file.
